


The Disastrous Adventures Of Leonard Snart

by Lady_Yellow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Clyde Mardon lives, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Happy Ending, Leonard Snart Has a Heart, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart has a crush on Barry Allen, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, Mark Mardon is a softie, Metahuman Leonard Snart, None of the Rogues are Evil, Savitar has a different name, Swearing, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yellow/pseuds/Lady_Yellow
Summary: When the Oculus exploded, Leonard "Len" Snart thought that his life was over but he was far to imagine a little girl bring him back to life to kick Nazi's asses and protected a whole new world with an ex-killer, a general with weird powers, the man who looked exactly like his crush but with wings instead of super speed and a little girl with even weirder power. But that was his life now...And honestly? He loved it.[Updates every wednesday and sunday]





	1. Prologue

The sun was bright in the sky, and it was too warm to anyone in the desert. However, if we watched closely, in the sand, someone was running, fast like the light. The runner was wearing a black suit with a helmet that covered all of his face. He wasn’t alone; behind him, in the sky, a man with golden wings followed closely. The man was dressed with a white military coat, a black jean and black boots. On his waist, we could easily see a sword. His eyes were hide behind a black mask and a white hood.  
Suddenly, the runner’s wrist started to make a sound like an alarm. He stopped running and the other man landed beside him.

“That’s here” the one in black said “Open your eyes and be careful, maybe they got here before us.”  
“Are you sure it’s here? I mean, I can’t see anything beside sand and my skin is burning like a freaking Popsicle. I’m melting!”  
“You’re such a drama queen, Angel. Clock send us there, are you doubting her?.”  
“I would never doubt Clock, Shadow! Technology can fail us, not her!

Shadow looked at him and Angel could easily feel that he was smirking under his helmet and he groaned; as always, Shadow managed to annoy him.

“Try to see if you can see something in the sky. You’re useless in the sand”  
“You’re such a sweet talker, Shadow. I’m honored ”  
“Just go” Shadow growled

The winged man rolled his eyes, extended his golden wings and fly away to see if he saw something he couldn’t see when his foots were on the ground.

“Found him!”

Shadow raised his head to see Angel pointing to the north. He followed his companion to find an unconscious man dressed in black, leather jacket, white hair and a burn on his arms, lying in the sand. Shadow frowned but Angel landed beside him and took the man’s pulse.

“He’s alive.”  
“Clock wouldn’t let us have a dead ally.”

Angel nodded and took a look on the unconscious man then, turned to Shadow, tilting his head. Shadow knew his partner was curious and he internally sighed, waiting for the question that came like five second later.

“Did you meet him when you were on his Earth?”

Shadow turned his head toward Angel and stared at him. The man with golden wings was amazed how his partner could be so expressive with his whole face hidden behind his helmet.

“Never. I never meet him. Let’s go home.”  
“Fucking finally! I’m so done with the sand and this fucking sun!”

Their mission was done; they found their new hope. Even if he was send here like on the other side of the globe. The runner carried the unconscious man on his shoulder and the man with golden wings chuckled.

“Careful, Fighter is gonna be jealous”  
“Shut up, moron and start to fly before I send you back in the sky with a kick in your ass.”  
“I love you too.

Suddenly, they heard a crackle in their ear and Angel smirked at his partner; Fighter was listening to them.

“_Boys, could you argue later? Clock said that you have to bring the man back and ASAP. Soldiers are coming for you. Ra’s tries his best to give you time but his people are being massacred”  
_“Yeah boss” said Shadow “We found him.”  
_“Good job!”_  
“Being fast is our thing!” Angel smiled  
_“Don’t be late and be careful on your way back…_”

Shadow raised an eyebrow and turned his head to the winged man who nodded, worry clear on his face.

“Fighter, is everything…”  
_“Don’t ask, Angel. Just… just get back here…”_  
“We’ll be there quickly, general!”

Angel extended his wings again and started to fly while Shadow speeded away, white lightning left right behind him.  
At the edge of Central City, Shadow and Angel shifted their suit into civilians’ clothes, thanks to the Angel who created their suits. He hides his wings behind his back and they walked in the dark to avoid patrol of solider, the unconscious man on Shadow’s shoulder.  
Once they reached the library, they walked in to find the chief librarian, Felicity Smoak sitting in her favorite chair, a laptop in front of her and three or four books open around it. The men greeted her and she waved happily then they walked to the back of the library to find the secret passage leading to their basement.  
After five minutes of elevator, they met their general in the Crisis Room. She seemed tense; even in a safe distance they could easily feel the tension in her body. The lady was looking at the table where a lot of pictures were exposed in front of her. The Angel recognized a leader of the Resistance, Sara Lance.

“General.” They greeted her.  
“Hi boys.” She whispered “Put the man on a medical bed.”

She said that without even turning to them. Shadow raised an eyebrow but obeyed her order while Angel went closer to the woman. Her face was furious, her eyes puffy and red. Apparently, she had been crying for a while, the winged man looked at the pictures and gasped; the pictures were bloody with a lot of dead bodies. The man couldn’t imagine the training room right now…

“What happens?” he asks.  
“S-Sara Lance…” she took a big breath “Is dead. Her own father killer her, bullet in her head and he went for her basement.” She sighed “The Heads want a meeting. Since I’m the only lady left, they think about sending a man for leading this basement.”  
“I’m sorry for the loss, Lily. She was your best friend” He squeezed her hand “You’re gonna beat these men up. You’re the one in charge and Marco choose you.” he smiled  
“Thanks Sebastian” Lydia smiled back “So let me see our new hope.”

The general Lydia Colton walked to the medical bed, followed by Sebastian Smythe. She smiled at Shadow and came closer to their hope’s bed.

“Oh! He’s Leo’s Doppelganger.”

She cut the man’s clothes to take care of his injuries but once his shirt was cut, the general frowned; his body was full of scars. The woman could easily find what has caused them.

“These are not from the explosion. It’s older than two years"

Lydia healed the burn on his arms and when she finished his healing, she carefully covered his body. Then she turned to the two men.

“You did a good job” Lydia smiled “I’m proud of you, boys.”  
“Thanks, general” said Shadow shyly  
“Others things to tell us?” asked Angel.  
“Beside Sara’s death? Leo sent us a text. He found a new outsider. I think he has a crush on him.”  
“Oh?”  
“Don’t annoy him, Sebastian.”  
“But…”  
“No ‘‘but’’ Sebastian. Leo is a grown man and knows what to do.

Sebastian “The Angel” Smythe pouted while Shadow smirked at him. Then, a young girl ran in the medical room. Her white hair tied in pigtails and she had some drop of paint on her face. She seemed to look for someone.

“Skylar” sighed Lydia “I told you to wait until we reach you. Your hero is fine. He has some scars on his torso but nothing to serious and a burn on his arm. I did my best to health them but nothing compared to your power” she smiles “Damn, his mind couldn’t stop talking though.”

Some relief crossed the kid’s face and she laughed.

“Len’s clever; too much for his own good” whispered Skylar “Sebastian, he’ll need your help but he’s too proud to ask for it.”  
“What could I do, Sky?”  
“Unfortunately, Time has damaged him…”  
“You mean like Bart when he came here?” asked Lydia

Sky seemed to think about it and walked closer to the bed to take Snart’s hand in hers and frowned slightly.

“I took Bart from the Speedforce.” Answered Sky “I cut his bonds with Barry Allen in all points. However, he didn’t come in the Time Stream. Leonard Snart was in the Time Stream and it broke him. He was splitting between all realities and possibilities of Time. That’s why his hairs are white and he looks younger… Time did his best to protect him but the Stream listen to none.”  
“So… He changes? Does he need a stabilizer?”  
“Absolutely” she nods “And you should make clothes to keep his temperature in a descent number”

Sebastian nodded with a smirk, happy to create something. Lydia took some of Leonard’s blood and did some tests to avoid complication, Bart helped her, while Sebastian went to his lab, the thief’s ring in his hand and Sky just jumped on the bed and lied down beside the man, putting her head on Snart’s shoulder.


	2. Welcome in Hell, Lenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len meets his new team and got a surprise

Leonard Snart groaned. His body was hurting like a hundred bus drove on him, back and forth. All he remembered was Sara Lance dragging Mick Rory, his best friend away from the Oculus. Wait a minute. He was alive. How could he be alive? The Oculus exploded right in his face and he’s pretty sure he died.

“Oh, the cutie is awake” said a masculine voice.

Snart could easily hear the amusement in the voice. This voice reminded him of someone by the way, someone he liked hearing talk when he could. Then, he heard footsteps coming closer to the bed he was lying on. The thief carefully opened an eye and quickly closed it; too much light for his old eyes. A few minutes later, he tried again to see a girl, probably six or seven years old, with white hairs tied in ponytail, brown skin, blue eyes, some paint in her cheek, looking at him and sitting right next to him. Then he noticed a young lady probably twenty years old, short brown hair, dark eyes, wearing a black jean, grey t-shirt and a jean jacket. 

“Pretty eyes!”

Leonard turned his head to the voice that reminded him of someone and gasped at the young man.

“Scarlet!?”  
  
“Definitively not from our Earth” smiled the woman  
  
“Sorry to disappoint” smirks Sebastian “My name is Sebastian Smythe. On duty, you can call me Angel”

Then, the thief saw that man was sitting on a beam on the ceiling, giant golden wings on his back, a screwdriver in his hand, working on something. He looked like a darker and sassy version of Barry… gayer too.  
Len watched all around him, it was a foreign room; three windows, two doors that he could use to escape if something went wrong. The biggest danger here was the boy on the beam. The woman could be easily knocked out and she snorted loudly as if he said something funny. 

“My name is Lydia Colton.” the woman said tending her hand to him. “People choose to call me Fighter. Don’t worry” she winked. “You’re safe here, none will hurt you. Can I have your name?”

“Captain Cold. Leonard Snart.” he presented himself, shaking Lydia’s hand

“Nice to meet you, Len. The boy over there is Bart Smythe and also called Shadow on duty.”

Len raised an eyebrow, he didn’t like being called “Leonard” and only a few people called him “Len”. Even his best friend called him “Boss” or “Snart”. How did she know?  
The thief was surprised; he didn’t hear that a fourth person was here with them. He looked at Bart and frowned. He was the perfect description of Savitar that Barry gave him when he asked for his help to do a suicide mission to save his lover’s life.  
The Speedster rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. He uncrossed his arms, smirking at the thief.

“What?”

“You’re Savitar. Barry told me about you.”

“Did he? I guess you didn’t have the memo or the end of the story because you died and leaved with the Legends. As you can see, Snart, I’m not Savitar anymore” he chuckled humorlessly “Iris is still alive and to them, I’m dead and buried. Everyone is happy, cheers” He smirked. “I don’t care about them anymore, anyways. I’ve found my real family, my home.”

“So…You changed?” Len was curious of the bruised man.

“Apparently, taking two bullets in your back that almost killed you can change an egocentric man, yeah.” 

Bart shook his head and went to pass his arm around Lydia’s waist, kissing her cheek and she smiled at him with so much affection in her eyes. Disgusting but Len understood; it wasn’t the fact that he took two bullets in his back; it was the fact that he was loved here. That was what makes Savitar changes.

“As you can see, the bullets are not responsible for his change.” winked Sebastian “These two are like the straight walking “rainbow and unicorns” but you’ll get used to it…Mostly”

“We hear you, Bastian” sighed Lydia

“I’d be worried if you didn’t”

“I’ll kick you”

“No you don’t, Lily. You love meeeee”

“Bart, I’ve a question for you.” Len said

“Spit it up, Snart”

“How long have you been there?”

“Something like two and half years? Am I wrong?”

“Hum...” Lydia smiled. “He’s here since three whole years.”

“Oh that’s right. Sorry, I’m not good with dates. Only some are important enough to remember.”

“Cheesy” smirked Sebastian.

“Time works differently on this Earth” informed Sky. “It’s slower here than on your Earth.”

“Len meet Skylar, Sky for short and knew as Clock by the Resistance. She’s our own Tiresias or Cassandra. Choose your favorite. Contrary to these two oracles, we listen to our small girl.” Lydia smiled

“She was stuck in the Oculus.” Said Bart.

“Thank you for saving me” she smiled 

Len blinked. This girl was stuck in the Oculus? Then, he remembered the mechanism he held, Sara dragging Mick and suddenly, in front of him was this little girl with white hair, brown skin and a lot of wires in her small body. He hugged her until the Oculus exploded, then he couldn’t remember a thing.  
Wait, Resistance? Resistance against who? Len sighed; he could feel the headache coming.

“Resistance against Nazis.” Answered Lydia

“How did you…?”

“Your mind is speaking too loudly. It’s like you’re yelling in my ear” She smiles “I’m a psychic. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to stop me from reading your mind.”

“Where am I? How can I be alive!?”

“You’re on Earth X.” said the ex-god. “Sky saved your sorry ass.”

“What is…?”

“The Nazis won the war.” Added Sky

“Holy shit.”

“Language, old man” sighed Sebastian “but yeah, like you said.”

“Shitty world, almost apocalyptic” Bart nodded “Everyone you know on your Earth are the opposite here.”

“Uh?”

“To be clear, Snart; here you’re a hero and Flash is a fucker.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Last time I say that; watch your language and you’re counted in it, Bart! Sky is just beside you!”

“Not even an inch” Bart was far too pleased, ignoring Sebastian. It wasn’t a lie. “Barry was right; you’re not so bad, Captain Cold.”

Len frowned. He was a hero here? This thought makes him laugh; him, a hero? What a joke. Barry wouldn’t let it die if he could hear that, scream at his face “_I told you so, Snart. There is good in you”._ The thief felt a pinch in his heart. Thinking about the speedster wasn’t a good idea and the probabilities that he sees him once again are close to the negative.  
He sighed and closed his eyes. He was so tired; death was exhausting. He heard them leaving the room, at least two people were walking away. One was quieter than the other; probably the couple because Barry told him that Savitar was quiet like a fucking ghost when he brings him to save Iris’ life. He mentally slapped himself; no more thoughts about the Scarlet Speedster, especially when a psychic was around him.

“We should let him rest” Lydia said “After all, he just came back from the dead.”

“Yeah, it’s exhausting” Bart nodded “Sleep well, Snart”

“We’ll watch over him and call if something weird happens”

Lydia nodded, a smile on her face and Bart dragged her to another room to watch over their Earth while Sebastian kept working on the ring and Sky put her head on Len’s shoulder again, falling asleep quickly. The thief closed his eyes and really tried to fall asleep but apparently, Morpheus didn’t want him yet; his mind was already treating all the information he got. It’s only two hours later that he fell asleep.  
When Len finally opened his eyes, Sky was still asleep on him and Sebastian waved tiredly at him, sitting on a chair. Then, he got up and he gave him a plate with food and water. Snart thanked him quietly, sat up without awaking Sky and started to eat until the young man asked about his own doppelganger.  
Len thought about it, passing his hand under his chin and then finished his drink. The old man started to tell him all the adventures he has with the Scarlet Speedster. After a while, Sebastian smiled happily.

“What was your relationship?”

“He’s my Nemesis as much as I’m his. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Really!? No way, I don’t believe it”

“What?”

“He was your Nemesis and all, I get this but… come on, man. You helped him a lot; he went to save your ass after your sis asked him to because you were in potential danger. He trusted you and apparently, he earned your respect. That’s not hate, that’s love.”

Len glared at him. He wasn’t in love. Love was for children. The thief thought about Lisa mocking his obsession over the Flash, all the researches he has done and how he couldn’t think about anything when the Speedster was near him. No, he wasn’t in love but more you know your enemies, better you could beat them.

“Love is for children.” He drawled, annoyed.

Sebastian gasped and hit Len’s head with his pillow and the older man growled. Apparently, Sky was awake and looked at the thief with a knowing smile. Fuck, she knew he lied.

“How dare you?!” said Sebastian

“I’m the one hurt and you dare hit me with your pillow.”

“Love isn’t for children! Love is for everyone.”

“Not for me, I’m afraid.”

“Bullshit! If you’re mean to be together, you will be.”

“You’re really into the “true love” thing, aren’t you?”

“Indeed.” He smiled “Lydia found the love of her life and she was like you before; grumpy, not fun, sarcastic little shit, only her missions and all. Look at her now that Bart is here. So I’ve hope for you.”

“Thanks? What about you?”

“Me? Well it couldn’t work in this Earth…”

“Why not?”

“The only few people I felt in love with, died. I started to think that I’m cursed so I just…Have fun and take what I want?”

“…That’s… pretty sad?”

“My crew gives me the love I need.”

“Cute” he smirks

“Do what I said, not what I do.” Smirked Sebastian “We’ll let you rest. It’s getting late and baby girl you missed your bedtime, even if you sleep all day. Oh, I forgot” Sebastian rifled in his pocket to find Len’s ring and thrown it at him “Wear it. It could save your life. Good night, old man.”

Sky took Sebastian’s hand and after a smile and a happy wave, they leave. Len looked at his ring, it seemed ordinary but he noticed the almost invisible change. Curious, the thief put it at his right hand. Immediately, he felt better; his headache was gone and the pain he felt on his body disappeared too. Len sighed in relief and fall asleep once again.  
Two days later, the thief was allowed to leave the nursery and he visited their safe place which seemed to be underground, under a huge library. This basement was on four different floors. The first one was mostly about living; kitchen, playing areas, a library with a few books which were supposed to be burned and some television and laptop that Bart stole in Earth-One and some artifacts were stolen to Nazis.  
The second floor, on the left was like a giant lab; Sebastian’s lab. Lydia explained that Barry’s doppelganger was the brain behind all their weapons and suits. Some robots and experimental guns were on the floor with scientific people working on computer. On the right were the training rooms. Bart explained to Len that he can use the hologram as much a real people to his training.  
The third one was all about children and teenagers and apparently, Bart’s favorite floor. He told him that most of the children here were parentless and they were raised by nurses or people who want to help. Lydia smiled, explaining that Bart was a teacher here and the kids’ favorite.  
The fourth floor was the bedrooms, bathrooms and nursery. Lydia gave Len a new room close to Sebastian’s and Sky’s. The man understood that the little girl was the only child allowed to be in action due to her ability but never confronted in the real battlefront. That was only Lydia, Bart and Sebastian’s job.  
They let Len decorated the room they just gave him and leaved him alone but even if he seemed to be welcomed here, Len wanted to go back home. He missed his family: Lisa, Mick… even missed the Legends, his Rogues and Barry.  
After spending two hours in his bed to read a book he stole in the common room, Len went to the training room. He found Bart teaching the kids self defense with someone looking exactly like Harley Quinn. The man kept walking to find a tiny training room where Lydia was hitting a sandbag and a lot of them were ripped off in the floor. Her eyes were in flashy yellow shade and her jaw tight. She was angry.  
The man hesitated; he wasn’t good with feelings, Lewis didn’t allow any traces of them beside hate and anger, because if you feel something else, you’re weak. So, normal feelings weren’t his cup of tea and he only knew the lady for some days.  
It’s only when Lydia punched the sandbag away and it exploded that the thief finally decided to spoke. 

“Girl?”

“Hi Len” She smiled brightly “Everything’s alright? Your room is okay?”

“Yes, it’s fine. What about you?”

“I’m a little upset” she answered honestly. Len raised an eyebrow, showing the sandbags on the floor. They were like fifteen of them. Lydia looked at the bag and sighed, resigned, passing a nervous hand in her hair.

“Okay I’m totally upset right now”

“Want to talk about it?” He asked against his will.

“It’s just… I’m the leader here. The man in charge –before he got killed chose me to be in charge. Me instead of a man, could you understand that? I mean he could have chosen anyone here but he chose me. For two years I went in mission saving people and fighting soldiers because that’s was I was made for. And now, they try to fire me! It’s like…”

“Nobody takes you seriously.”

“Leo does and it makes me glad that he has my back” She explained “What’s bothers me is that Sara Lance was a woman in charge too and they never bothered her to put a man in charge of her basement. Now that I’m the younger Head and the female one, they try to make me leaving the command and I feel like this is not right!”

Lydia put another sandbag in place but she didn’t punch instead she went to sit on the bench and Len leaned on the wall close to it.

“Anyway” she grinned “I guess you didn’t come here to hear me complaining about old bitchy man. You’re pretty smart and information are primordial for you” she nods “Sorry. I read your mind again.”

And Len hated when she did that. He crossed his arms on his chest and Lydia tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

“Hum, yeah I’ve a few questions.”

“I listen.”

“How did Savitar and you met?”

“Clock sends Angel and me to save a man.” She smiled with a bit of nostalgia “He was hurt; two bullets on his back and damaged by the Speed force. He managed to survive and we brought him here. I retired the bullets while Sebastian tried to hold him down. Then Sebastian made something to keep him in this reality. He was a little bitch sometimes but I guess that people that actually care about you and took a bullet for you can change you in a better path. He’s with us for three years now. I’m dating him for two and a half.”

“You took a bullet for him?”

“Sebastian did” Lydia corrected “Then Sky cut every bonds between him and Barry. He became Bart and choose Shadow as his alter-ego.”

“What are exactly your powers, Sebastian’s, Sky’s and Bart’s?”

“I’m a mind reader, I can manipulate them and I use telekinesis. Bart is a runner, fast healing, can vibrate his body to pass object or change his appearance. Sebastian has golden wings, a magical sword and his intelligence. Sky is literally Time’s daughter. She sees past, present, future and every possibilities…She can heal your wound too unless it’s an important one in your own story.”

“What do you mean?”

“The wounds you have on your chest and back. Your father’s work, right?” Lydia watched Len’s body tensed and she blushed. “Uh, sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable but it’s a part of your story that we can’t erase.”

“We’re good. How can I stop you to read my mind?”

“Pretty easily, actually… You have to build a wall in your mind. A pretty strong one and I won’t be able to see what you’re thinking.” She chuckles “Sebastian has his mind protected by two walls and a password. Anything else you want to know?”

“You know Sebastian since when?”

“We were teenager. He was fourteen and I was ten. I met him in the camp.”

“Have you a normal job here?”

“Yeah” she laughed “The basement isn’t working on it own. My family owns a library since 1845, the one above our heads. Sebastian sings in a bar, pretty famous in the city though and Bart is a barman in the same bar, not so far from the Library. This way, we can have information because it’s full of soldiers.”  
“What will I do, here?”

“Great question… Hum. I guess that librarian suits you the best. I saw you stealing some books in the living room” she winks at him and Len smirked. She was more observant than he thought “Oh and you’ll need an alter-ego or a mask.”

“I already have a nickname.”

“Captain Cold, right?” she looked curious then nodded with a small smile “Not so bad. You want to know something else?”

“What did Sebastian do to my ring?”

“When the Oculus exploded” she seems to think about the story “you freed Sky and as a pay back, she saved your life by putting your in the Time Stream. And it makes you instable. You would probably split between all the possibility of the reality and it would kill you slowly. To save you, Sebastian created a stabilizer in your ring that could handle you in this reality. You seemed attached to it so he thought that if he uses it, you wouldn’t lose it"

Len was shock; he was safe thanks to a ring Mick gave him years ago. Instinctively, he caressed the ring and smiled softly; the pyromaniac really was his platonic soulmate. Lydia smiled at him, she probably reading his mind and the thief really hated that she could do this. He will make that damn wall.  
At night, Lydia leaved the basement with Bart on her side, hand in hand. The night at the basement went pretty quiet until a group of people sought by the Nazis wanted to go out by another exit than the library. Len was in the couch a laptop on his legs, Sebastian was reading a fairy tale for the children that the nurses allowed to go on the first floor. And Sky who drew close to Len raised an eyebrow at the group before she frowned slightly. She goes to Sebastian and murmured something in his ear. His hazel eyes went wide open and he got up quickly, sending the children back in their floor and he locked the door behind them.

“If I stay here one more minute, I’m gonna kill someone” a man yelled

Barry’s doppelganger tried to stop them before a massive man punched him in jaw and started to run outside by another exit. Once he was outside, he ran away but soldier in patrol were in the neighborhood and killed him; the man was wanted dead or alive for high treason. They find where he sorted and broke the door of the basement.  
Len could hear Sebastian swore and he jumped in front of the innocent to protect them with his wings. His casual clothes already changed in his hero’s suit but his sword was nowhere to be seen. Ten soldiers fired, hurting his wings but killing the one who weren’t protected. The thief ran to the swords on the wall and thrown one to Sebastian who catches it quickly. The white haired man saw a soldier coming closer to Sky’s hiding place. Without a second thought, he ran to the soldiers and killed the soldier near him. He took the weapon and fired at the others, killing them all. Then he went for Sky and hided her behind him.

“You okay, girl?”

She nodded and held Len’s leather jacket. Len ruffles her hair quickly and focused again on the Nazis. Sebastian was hiding the innocent, protecting them as much as he could with his sword. Then, a soldier came to Sebastian by his back, he was about to kill him but Len tended his hand to warn the young hero and, to his surprise a line of ice went directly in the Nazi’s throat. All the soldiers turned to him and fired. Len raised his eyes from his hand and closed his eyes; finally he was going to die. He waited but nothing came. The only thing he felt was a warm tiny hand on his own. He carefully opened an eye to see the Nazis’ and the bullet frozen. Len looked at his hand again which was blue now due to the cold.

“You didn’t tell us you could do that!” pouted Sebastian “Okay, valid people took the hurt to the nursery, the others valid, take the dead bodies were they belong and this issue is now condemned.”

They obeyed him and Len lowered his head to see Sky, looking right back at him. Sebastian came closer; his wings still bleeding and losing some red feathers.

“You knew, don’t you? That he has powers.”

His voice didn’t sound angry or annoyed by Sky’s secret, it sounded more amused and understanding. Sky nodded; of course she knew. She saw Time after all. She touched his wings and all of his bruises were gone. Sebastian suddenly turned to Len with a big smile on his face.

“Welcome in Hell, Lenny please, enjoy your journey.”


	3. Meet the Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bird get kidnapped and meet some new heroes he thought he'd never meet

Two years have been passed since Len came to Earth-X. He was now a respected member of the Resistance; cold, brave and calculating. He and the trio were so strong together and managed every mission they got that people started to call them The Four Housemen of the Apocalypse. Lydia snorted so loud when she heard a small group of young people talking about them and their new name in the library that Felicity was worried for her friend’s health while the thief smirked.  
Daily, Len went to training with the Heroes, to control his new abilities. Sky told him that the Time Stream gave him power because he was divided in every possibility of time and it changed his DNA; his body’s temperature was lower than a normal human’s temperature and warmth could kill him if it’s too warm.  
After six months with them, Snart considered the team as his responsibility; after all, they were only in their twenties and, even if one by one they could beat Len up without any help, they were still young and didn’t have the experience he had. About three months after he was bring back to life, he became their mentor and learned against his will that the three heroes and their soothsayer were different but completed each other.  
Lydia was the youngest resistant to be a Head of the Resistance _and _one of the most powerful Meta alive_._ In charge of the basement since she’s twenty-two, after the death of Marco Mardon, the Head before her. She was compassionate and caring sometimes too much but better be away when she was angry.  
Sebastian may look like The Flash but deep inside, Len knew that Sebastian was nothing like Barry. He was a weird mix between Hartley Rathaway and Cisco Ramon; a sarcastic pain in the ass genius with a lot on his mind that could make gold with his brain and hands. He made for Len some clothes which could be resistant to his power and keep his temperature in track. Yeah, if Cisco and Hartley had a child, that would be Sebastian Smythe.  
Bart seemed to be quiet and deadly. That’s how Len would have described him before he learned how the Speedster truly was. Bart was in charge with the kids and teenagers, being the patient, fair, understanding and kind teacher every kids should have. He loved them and they loved him back, not even scared about his scars on his face. Len never see a man so in love with his partner, even Barry and his love for Iris couldn’t beat the adoration in the hazel eyes whenever Bart look at his girlfriend. It was disgusting to see them getting lost in each other eyes, really.  
And Skylar. Oh dear Lord. She reminded him so much of Lisa at her age without the entire oracle thing and a fucked up father. Two months after his arrival in Earth-X, after a risky mission that could have killed them all, Sky accidentally called him “dad” and Len was so shook the first time that this tiny pure girl saw him as her father figure, he tripped on his own foot and fall on the floor…Obviously, Sebastian didn’t let his humiliation die that easily, reminded him his fall whenever he could until Lydia warned him. Sky was indeed a Snart when she smirked or burned someone with her sass. Len loved her so damn much.  
Len passed two really good years with the Resistance, even with the loss, the betrayal by some Head and the cruel villains that were the good one in Earth-One they fought.

***

Tonight was an ordinary night; Len was reading a novel to the kids and teenager while the trio was away. Until Lydia came back from the mission, Bart on her side, their face didn’t look happy. Len raised an eyebrow; Sebastian was with them this morning when they leaved. Where the Hell was he!? Sky was sitting between the thief’s legs and she gasped, taking her dad’s hands in hers.

“Sky?” asked Len  
“Len!” said Lydia in her general voice and the man really didn’t like when she had this tone because it was only meaning troubles. “Crisis room. Now.”

The old man nodded and went up, everyone’s eyes on him. Sky looked at Lydia and the thief saw her matching the general face; dark and deadly serious. They meet again on the crisis room.

“They caught Angel. Citizen Cold’s boyfriend was caught too and they were send to a camp.”  
“What do we do?” asks Len  
“Citizen will probably go alone to save Ray. Shadow, you and I will be out to help him. Sky you stay with the older because it will be bloody. No mercy this time”

They nodded and Lydia looked at Len, unsure how to bring the topic. The thief rolled his eyes and tilted his head, waving his hand. Lydia sighed but talked anyway.

“According to reliable sources, now, the Nazis want your Earth.”  
“Not on my watch.” Groaned Len  
“I know that.” She smiles “Overgirl is sick to death and they found a doppelganger in Earth-38 that was compatible for her heart transfusion. She was at Barry’s wedding. They kidnapped her and their friends will probably come for her.”  
“Barry’s wedding?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t tell you? I thought you knew…”  
“I knew he was madly in love with her but I hoped…”  
“I know” Lydia put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently “They didn’t have time to exchange their wishes though. Dark Arrow interrupted the wedding.”  
“I should probably send him a fruit basket.” He shook his head “It’s only a delay. Barry Allen and Iris West are meant to be together. I can’t do anything.”  
“There is still hope for you, Len!”  
“I don’t care, Lydia.”  
“Listen to me, if Barry marries her, I’ll go to every Earth to find you a Barry Perfect-for-you Allen” she chuckles as he gently pushed her “Seriously, now” her tone was serious again “if the general die, Arrow will be our next target. He’s human after all and Overgirl is his weakness.” She smiled  
“What about Reverse Flash?”  
“Bart would be glad to kill him.”  
“What’s your plan?”  
“We free the Doppelganger and bring her to safety. Overgirl dies, Arrow dies and everyone is happy.”  
“So, we save Angel then we save our Earth?”

Lydia nodded. Len smirked at her and patted her shoulder.

“It sounds good to me.”  
“I know it would” she smiled “Be ready to leave.”

She turned her heels and leaved him alone to prepare for the battle. Thirty minutes later, the trio was ready to leave. Sky was in the front door, waiting for them.

“Sky? What happens Sunshine?” asked Len worried.  
“Be careful. This mission could be the beginning of something.” She smiles “Don’t mess up”  
“You’re the boss, kiddo” smiled Lydia “I promise.”  
“Be a good girl with the others, okay?”  
“Yeah dad.”

She hugged him one last time then; she came back inside the library. They took an old car to finally meet Leo Snart, Citizen Cold. He was waiting for them, leaned against a wall.

“Fighter. Nice to see you again.”  
“Citizen” smiled Lydia “It would be better with different circumstances, uh?”  
“What can I say? We’re in war. You bring your friend too?”  
“You already know my lieutenant, Shadow but let me introduce you to Leonard “Len” Snart, Captain Cold.”  
“I knew I would be sexy with white hair” Leo winked “Captain Cold, uh? Nice nickname for a hero”  
“Sorry to break it to you, I’m a Legend” smirked Len  
“Oh” purred Leo “I like him. Sexy and clever, if I wasn’t madly in love with Ray maybe I’d have give you a chance”  
“Thanks but I’m not really into fucking myself”  
“Oh my God” groaned Bart “If you don’t shut up, I’ll break your neck. Both of you”  
“Shadow!” sighed Lydia “Anyway, our friend and your boyfriend, Citizen are still captive”  
“You’re right as always, Fighter. Let’s get them out of here.”

***

Meanwhile, Sebastian slowly opened an eye. All he remembered was saving a boy from Black Siren while Bart and Lydia were dealing with Reverb and Killer Frost. Unfortunately, Black Siren used her fucking voice and it touched him. He remembered Lydia trying to come to him but she was hurt too and Bart has to take her and run.

“Damn, my head.” He whispere

Not so far, he could hear a young masculine voice asked another what the pink triangle stands for. Sebastian groaned; he was fucked and not the way he liked it. Carefully, he touched his neck to feel the anti-power necklace then he looked at his hands and sighed in relief. He still had his suit so he still had his mask one. Slowly he rose to sit and saw Ray Terrill.

“Ray!”

Ray turned to him and smiled happily at him. The Angel got up and ran to the man for a bro-hug.

“Nice to see you again, man. You made some friends?”  
“Nope. They’re from my Earth. I’m surprised that they didn’t keep you with Queen.”  
“They knew that I’d rather die than give them my family.”

Sebastian was now staring at a young man, his mouth wide open. Dressed in a leather scarlet suit, hazel eyes, brown hair, pale skin and he blinked at his doppelganger.

“Oh my god” squealed Sebastian “That’s my doppelganger! Am I this cute?”  
“Shut up, Angel” smirked Ray

Sebastian smirked back when he saw Barry’s cheek turning pink. Then the alarms started to ring. Sebastian looked at Ray, the man looked right back at him and they took a step back.

“Shit.” Whispered the men  
“I hope my general won’t be late for once.”  
“I hope too” sighed Ray

Everyone was now in line, waiting for the Nazis to come. The chief came closer to the girl with the white suite and slipped on the lady’s face. Sebastian recognize her, it was the doppelganger of Sara Lance who was killed by her own father.

“Bring them all” he yelled, then he pointed to Ray and Sebastian “and them!”

The soldiers yelled and they started to follow them quietly until they heard the old man started to panic. Then, Sebastian saw the man in green, the lady in black and Sara nodding at Barry. The Angel wanted to stop them but it was too late, they all took a discharge and screamed in pain.

“Up!” Sebastian glared at the man but stood anyway, helping Ray. “Go” They walked again to see hole in the ground. Sebastian gulped and waited. “Turn around.” They obey and Quentin Lance came closer to the archer.“I know you’re not him, but the saw disturbs me.” And he put a bag on his head. The man turned his back on him and walked back to his soldiers. “Ready?!” Sebastian looked at the others, ready to die. He could felt his heart bumping a little too much against his ribs cage but Death was an old friend after all. “Gun on!” The heroes waited in a loud silence. Suddenly, they heard the familiar sound of the Coldgun, making Sebastian smirked while Ray smiled happily.

“I hate fire!” drawled Leo with a smirk.  
“Snart?” says the others.  
“Hi Citizen!” smirked Sebastian  
“About time!” yelled Ray  
“Kill them all!”

But before they could move, Fighter jumped in front of the heroes, making an energy shield, looking smugly at the soldiers.

“Sorry my dear, we’re late” she purred  
“Not at all for once” smirked Sebastian  
“I don’t want to press you but could you please move? My powers aren’t eternal…”  
“Run!” yelled Leo

They all jumped in the hole while Leo froze the soldiers and Lydia used her telekinesis to throw soldiers away, until Citizen Cold found the keys of the necklace. Fighter quickly took the necklace away and smirked. Sebastian opened his wings, smiling when they moved in anger and hugged their general.

“Where are the others?”  
“Captain and Shadow are coming. You know how they are"

Then they heard screams and explosions. Everyone turned to the noise while the woman smiled brightly and high-fived Leo before he ran to his boyfriend for a kiss and a hug. Fighter turned to the heroes and tilted her head.

“Cavalry is here. They will take care of this camp. Let’s go. Follow me.” Ordered Lydia

They ran away from the camp to meet Captain Cold and Shadow who waited for them. Len was leaning against the car, his goggles on his face, his hood hiding half of his face and his arms crossed on his chest while Bart ran to his girlfriend and his friend. He hugged Sebastian and squeezed his shoulder. The winged man winked at Bart with a thump up and went to Len with a smile. Bart took Lydia’s hand and put his forehead against hers.

“You’re okay?” he asked quietly even if his voice sounded odd because of the helmet.  
“I am.” She smiled “You’re hurt?”  
“Nothing that can’t heal…”  
“General, we should free everyone. Citizen, our basement is closer than yours.” Informed Sebastian  
“Great ‘cause you know, general Schott won’t be happy if we bring like a hundred people.”  
“I’ve no doubt on that” she winks.  
“Who are you!?” asked Barry  
“Explanations later.” Smiled Lydia “Captain, you drive?”  
“I already told you to not calling me that.” Drawled Len “I’m still attached to Cold.”  
“I know you are”  
“Snart!?” asked Sara  
“That’s my name.”

Without a warning, the lady in white punched him right in the jaw before she hugged him. Len awkwardly pats her head, he was used to have his team hugging him but coming from Sara it was weird and unfamiliar.

“You son of a bitch!”  
“Nice to see you too, Lance” smirked Len “Missed me?”  
“Shut up.”  
“We should go.” Said Ray “They will look for us”

Lydia nodded, they divided in two group. Len jumped in the driver seat and Leo drove the other car. Shadow nodded at his girlfriend and ran away, leaving a white lightning behind him, followed closely by Flash. The road back quiet and once they reached the library, Lydia gave them a room to rest and showed them the nursery.

“Sebastian, go to rest. Ray you could use a room too and don’t forget to see Sky for your injuries. Leo, you’re allowed to go with your boyfriend but don’t go naughty” she smirked while Ray rolled his eyes and Leo snorted. “So, welcome to Earth-X. I’m the general Lydia Colton.” Her mask disappeared and she turned to the others. “In the Resistance and for the Nazis, I’m Fighter.”  
“Nice to meet you” Said Barry “I am…”  
“Barry Allen, the Flash.” Lydia smiled “I know. I heard a lot about you” She turned to Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson “…Firestorm; Professor Martin Stein and Jefferson “Jax” Jackson. Then this is Sara Lance, White Canary. You were a fierce warrior here and one of my closest friends.”  
“Thank you” nodded Sara  
“Lydia, if you read their mind, that’s not fair.”  
“I don’t” She pouted and crossed her arms “You talked about them, Lenny. Quite a lot, to be honest”  
“You can read minds?” asked Alex Danvers  
“Lenny?” asked Sara in the same time with a smirk on her pretty face.  
“Shut up, Lance. She’s allowed because she’s like family.”  
“Awwww Lenny, I love you too” winked Lydia “Yeah. I can read mind and manipulate it.”  
“So…You’re like Raven?” said Oliver  
“Raven?”  
“Nevermind”

Lydia tilted her head, wanting to know more about that Raven. Then, the doors opened and they heard quick footstep coming to them.

“Dad!”

Sky ran, jumped to Len for a hug and the man hugged back with a small smile. Lydia snorted when she noticed everyone’s face and heard their thoughts.

“Everything is fine, Sunshine.”  
“Okay, we missed a lot of thing! Explain, Snart.” Said Jax  
“Ladies, gentlemen, this is my daughter, Skylar Snart. The Nazis know her as Clock”  
“Hi!” she smiles  
“You…You have kid?” interrogated quietly Barry when Lydia tilted her head, watching at him.  
“As you can see, Scarlet” smiled Len looking at Sky then Barry “She’s our tiny oracle and healer”  
“You have to go back to your Earth.” Sky said looking at the heroes “Supergirl is in danger. Reverse Flash has her…They will kill her for her heart. I think they got a ship like yours, Legends.”  
“So, general what’s the plan?”

Len turned to Lydia so did the others and she raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

“My dear captain, you know exactly what I think because our mind work the same.”  
“True. I just wanted to see if you have the same thought as me” he winked  
“Well, we have a Fuhrer here.” She pointed at Oliver “Our mission will be to infiltrate the Nazi’s camp... If Oliver can go inside the camp, he could make us come and we could escape to your Earth.”  
“I’ll go with him” Everyone turned to Bart “What? One suit that Seb did can make me invisible. I can follow him in the camp and be his back-up if something happens. Also, I could carry the technology to bring you there…”  
“It’s a good idea” Lydia smiled “Good job, Bart!”  
“I don’t trust him” Oliver answered  
“Oh?” Bart smirked “You’re not my target, Arrow. Slow down”  
“Yeah, keep your cool, Queen” Len winked  
“Oh my god” Sara groaned “Snart, you join them?”  
“Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rail, throw away the plan” he nodded  
“Captain Snart, you just give them a terrible advice” gasped Leo  
“It’s like watching the good and the bad side of Snart fighting” commented Jax.  
“So, I’m the cooler side?” Len smirked  
“I don’t trust you either” Oliver said  
“Bummer. You don’t have a choice”  
“Lieutenant, you’re okay with Lenny coming with you?”  
“Like he doesn’t want me close” Len drawled “He loves me.”  
“Do I have the choice, general? He’s starting to get on my nerves.”  
“I’m sorry Bart but you love him.” Lydia chuckled and turned to the heroes “So, heroes, you follow?”  
“In your plan, you implied that the kid go with us?” asks Oliver “It’s too risky to bring her!”  
“So what” Len hissed “you want us to let her here on her own?”  
“This place seems safer than the world we’re gonna…”  
“Are you implying that _Earth-One_ is more _dangerous_ than this fuckin’ Earth?!”

Len took a step closer to Oliver, ice already forming in his hand and Oliver took armed an arrow to his heart. The thief was ready to attack when a small hand touched his shoulder. He lowered his head to see Lydia, smiling warmly at Oliver. Once a diplomat, always a diplomat, Len thought, trying to melt his ice.

“I know that the place can be dangerous, that’s why she stays here while Bart, Len and you take care of the soldiers. Once everything is clear, we bring her there with Sebastian’s tech. So, are you with us?”

They all nodded and Lydia smiled smugly, looking at Oliver.

“Your face is soft.” She said “Too soft to work. Can you do a better angry face?”  
“I think you’re the first one to say that to him” Sara chuckled.

Sky grabbed Len’s jacket before squeezing it. Len look forward to her and kneeled in front of his daughter.

“Yeah Sunshine?”  
“He will die” she whispered “I’m sorry dad. Nothing you will do could save him.”  
“Sky?”  
“He needs to die, dad. It’s a fixed point in history. I’m sorry, nothing can save him…”

And she kept repeating that for the next minutes, holding her head and rocking back and forth. Len held her closer and nodded at Lydia, bringing her back in her room. Bart squeezed his girlfriend’s hand for a comfort. They didn’t like when Sky was like this.

“What just happens?” asks Jax  
“Sky can see in Time. She can see everything. Past, present, future, it doesn’t matter. She sees every possibility of the Time and manipulates it too, to heal us.” Explained Bart “Sometimes, what she sees put her on a crisis…”  
“Because she saw that the better option for us is also the worse.” Understood Barry  
“Who’s gonna die” asks Stein, looking worriedly at his teammates.

Lydia and Bart exchanged a look. She sighed and passed a hand in her messy hair.

“I can’t tell. We’ll have to see”  
“Okay…”

Bart changed Oliver in the Fuhrer’s clothes then speeded to where this invisible suit was and speeded back.

“Well that’s new” said Oliver  
“I didn’t watch. You’re not my type”  
“Ready to go?” asked Lydia and the men nodded “Be careful.”  
“I will.” Bart hugged her gently and nodded “Love you.”  
“Love you too. Now go and kick their asses!”  
“Of course”

The Speed-runner took Oliver and Len before he ran to the camp. Twenty minutes later, they were in the camp but as always, the plan went off the rails when Quentin Lance asked Oliver to kill Earth-X Felicity and he just couldn’t. Bart gave him his bow and arrows before he speeded Felicity back in their basement and went back to help the Archer but it was too late; soldiers were frozen or dead with an arrow in their chest or head. Len used Seb’s tech to bring everyone when cavalry came for them. Lydia hided Sky in one of her magical shield and Len gave her some icy weapons, just in case.

“Where is Barry when you need him_?”_ growled Sara, hiding behind a wall  
_“Dealing with another problem!”_  
“What do you mean, Scarlet” asked Len  
_“General Schott send Red Tornado to destroy the Nazi’s version of the Waverider.” _Explained Ray  
“And us with!” said Sara  
“This son of a bitch.” Groaned Lydia “Shadow?”  
“_On it”_ said Bart as he speeded outside.  
“The Professor is down!” yelled Sebastian  
“I’ll go closer” yelled Jax  
“No, don’t move!”

Too late, Jax ran to Martin. Lydia turned to Sebastian who was fighting with a lot of soldiers, Oliver with him.

“I’ll protect them. Be careful, okay?”  
“Yeah boss” whispered Sebastian  
“A little help, please” groaned Oliver  
“And Lily said that you were too soft” smirked Len as he freeze some soldiers.  
“NO! GREY STAY DOWN”

All the heroes turned to see Martin ramped in the floor to the command. A soldier almost shot him again. While she broke a neck, Lydia made an energy shield around him.

“He did it! He opens the breach” whispered Alex relived.  
“Let’s go” ordered Sara.  
“Barry, the breach is open, where are you?” asked Oliver  
_“We have to stop him!”_  
“_I’ve an idea!”_ said Ray _“Throw a second lighting”_  
_“It didn’t work the first time”  
“Do it again!”  
“Need some help?”_ asked Bart  
_“Two lightning? Even better! Be ready”_  
“Boys, be careful. We’re waiting for you” said Lydia

The heroes heard lightings and Ray’s power then, the fall of Red Tornado and his explosion.

“Barry hurry up, Stein is hurt.” Said Sara  
_“We’re on the move”_

The Speedster nodded at Bart and ran back to the others while Bart transported Ray. The dark Speedster went to Lydia and hugged her.

“Okay. Never again” said Ray “I’m gonna throw up”  
“Hold on, love” winked Leo  
“We have to bring him to Gideon” said Sara as she kneeled in front of Martin.  
“We can’t move him” informed Alex  
“We can if he’s firestorm” added Lydia “Jax is the body and Martin the mind, right?”

Jax nodded and touched his partner to change into Firestorm.

“We should go. We have your friend to save and two psychopaths to kill” groaned Sebastian  
“He’s right. Let’s go”

And they all pass the breach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...any idea on how Earth-One will be welcoming ? :3


	4. Crisis on Earth One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len loves his new family, he really does but he would love them more if they weren't a bunch of idiots trying to save if love life...

“Earth One, uh? Cute” Leo purred  
“I hate this place” whispered Bart  
“Don’t worry” smiled Lydia. “I’m right here and nothing could happen to you under my watch” she squeezed his hand “Love you”  
“Love you too”  
“Uh, gross” smirked Sebastian  
“Shut up, Seb” drawled Len “Let them be happy.”  
“Oh I let them do whatever they want, Snowflake” he winks  
"Get lost"

Sebastian sticked his tongue out, mockery in his pretty eyes as Len growled.

  
_“I’ve got Kara” _said Ray Palmer_  
“I’ve got the Team B” _informed Nate Heywood_  
“You’re late” _groaned Mick Rory_  
“Don’t mind him” _said Dinah Drake_ “He’s pissed because he stayed in a little box.”  
_“_Actually it’s his normal mood”_ smiled Amaya Jiwe  
“Glad to know that Mick didn’t change” smirked Len  
_“Snart?”_  
“Hello Mick”  
_“I’ll kill you.”  
_“Latter your sweet talk” chuckled Lydia.  
_“Who’s that?”_ Growls Mick

Then they heard a window broke and Zari Tomas saying a “_What the-” _while they heard Palmer moaning in pain.

“Ray!?” asked Sara “Nate?! Zari!? Amaya!?”  
“Shadow” Lydia said “She’s our priority”  
“Yes general”

And he speeded in S.T.A.R lab to find Earth-One Felicity shielding Kara with her body in front of Oliver Queen from Earth-X, bow in his hand, ready to kill the blonde.

“So leave our damn Earth while you still can” said Felicity a clear warning in her voice.  
“For your last words, it wasn’t so bad” answered Queen

He shot his arrow but Bart grabs it and broke it, smirking at Queen and Oliver’s doppelganger glared at him.

“Queen” Bart purred “Too slow.”  
“Smythe. Careful, the next one won’t miss.”  
“Oh? Prove it”

Bart grabbed Felicity and Kara then he ran back to the Heroes. Lydia patted his shoulder and kissed his hidden cheek; since they meet the heroes, Bart didn’t take off his helmet because he wasn’t ready yet to face all the angry glare and be shoot by Oliver or West, thank you very much.

“Felicity!” yelled Oliver, relived.  
“Kara!” smiled Alex as she ran to hug her sister “I was so worried”  
“What about the others Legends?” said Sara  
“We find them, of course” smirked Len “Let’s go! Lydia, can you find them?”  
“Who do you think I am, a GPS?”  
“No but I know you already made a connection.”

Lydia rolled her eyes but nodded and they followed her in the corridors of S.T.A.R Labs. When they find the others Legends fighting a giant robot, with weird green rock on his chest, they fought side by side to make the robot exploded, without a second thought.  
Then the Legends welcomed the others team into the Waverider, letting Gideon taking care of the professor while the others where in the common room.

“These bastards ran away” groaned Sebastian “They leave!”

Sebastian yelled and kicked the table next to him. It lifted off the ground and almost touched Black Canary and Cisco if Lydia wasn’t used of the Angel’s outburst; she used her power to stop it and sighed, crossing her arms, eyes closed.

“Calm down, Angel. Wait a little longer and we will have our revenge” she smiled “These bastards won’t escape for long.”  
“Take a ticket” grumbled Oliver “You’re not the only one who wants to make them pay.”

Lydia’s eyes flashed in an electric yellow, glaring at the Green Arrow and Bart speeded between them, his helmet still covering his face, watching carefully his lover while Sebastian came closer, just in case they need to hold their leader back.

“Lydia.” Bart said taking her face between his hands. “Cool down. Okay? We will kill them. Take a deep breath.”  
“Was it a pun, Bart?” smirked Len  
“Shut up, Snart” Bart’s voice sounded amused “Focus on me, Lily”

For the first time, Bart’s helmet retired and the man looked at his girlfriend. He smiled sweetly at her and she look back at him with a tiny smile. Lydia went on her tiptoe to put her arms around his shoulder while Bart put his hands on her hips, kissing her hair.

“YOU!?” yelled Team Flash as Oliver took his bow and arrow to aim it at Bart’s chest.  
“Problem with that?” groaned Sebastian “Arrow, I’ll tell that one time. Put that bow down.”  
“He’s a killer! I knew that we couldn’t trust him. The white lightning… Savitar, uh?”  
“Well, clap clap, Queen.” Bart smirked, his eyes full of mischief, turning to him “You find my identity. Should we give you an award for this?”  
“You little…”  
“Shot this arrow and you die” Bart warned. “Besides, I’m fast, it won’t hurt me but she won’t miss you if you did.” He winked, showing Lydia with his thumb “Lydia, Len and Sebastian will start a war for me as much as I’ll start a rebellion if you try to hurt them.”  
“Who are you, by the way?” asked Dinah as Oliver took his bow down.

Lydia who glared at Oliver turned her head to the Black Canary, a warm smile on her face and Dinah smiles back at the small woman.

“I’m the general Lydia Colton, Fighter. This is my boyfriend, Bart Smythe knew as Shadow, twin brother of Sebastian Smythe, the Angel. They’re my lieutenants and this is Leonard Snart, Captain Cold. And over there, this is Leo Snart, Citizen Cold and his boyfriend, Ray Terrill. The girl is Sky Snart, Clock. We’re from Earth-X well not the Captain and Ray.”  
“This is not Bart Smythe” yelled Cisco “He tried to kill us all! Do you know who he is?! His freaking name is Savitar God of Speed!”  
“You were this egocentric?” demanded Lydia with a raised eyebrow  
“Maybe” he answered smugly, winking at her.  
“It’s pretty awesome to be honest.”  
“We lose Lydia, I repeat; we lose our general!” chuckled Sebastian  
“No, you don’t. And for your information, yeah I knew who he was, Clock told me. It didn’t matter to me.”  
“What!?”  
“I’m a survivor.” Lydia shrugged with a smile “I live in Earth-X since I’m born. I knew how to fight before I learned how to speak. Sky brought him on our Earth and we didn’t have time to think if he was evil or not. Bart was a powerful ally back in time.”  
“Because now I’m not?” Bart sighed, his head resting on her shoulder “Nice, Lydia.”  
“Not what I meant, dummy.” She pushed him slightly with a tiny smile and turned to Cisco “He was almost dead when we find him. We bring him in our basement to save his life. Savitar is dead, Bart is born. End of the story.”  
“You’re crazy! This man is a danger! You’re stupid to think that you could handle him. He’s a psychopath”

A long and peasant silence answered him. Lydia was now holding Bart’s hand, glaring at the young genius who took a step back.

“Bart is my boyfriend. He’s free to go wherever he wants to go, I don’t handle him, I’m not a fucking jailer. All I do is giving the love, support and respect that he deserves! I won’t stay here and listen to you talking shit about him. Did he try to kill you? Yeah. Does he regret it? Maybe. Does he try to be better than he was the first time you met him? Hell yeah. Did he have blood on his hands? Yes, like everyone here in this fucking room!” yelled Lydia “Now, if someone has a problem with him have to deal with me first!”

Each person present could feel the over protectiveness the small woman had over the Speedster. Bart raised his head proudly and gently squeezed his girlfriend’s hand as a quiet thank you. Sebastian chuckles; none talk shit about their family in front of Lydia while Len rolled his eyes; their leader was a drama-queen but she was right to protect her boyfriend, a lot of people were too judgmental here, especially Queen who looked like he was ready to throw an arrow to Bart’s chest. The thief glared at him and Oliver glared back. Gosh, he couldn’t stand the man but he took a deep breath, ice already forming in his hands. Skylar raised her head, walked quietly to Cisco and take the inventor’s hands in hers. His eyes went wide open and he gasped, his eyes now white, like hidden behind a veil.

“What did she do to him!?” asked Caitlin, worried  
“Don’t panic, Sky couldn’t hurt a fly” said Lydia. “I guess she show him our life since Bart joined us”  
“Oh, by the way, Snart” groaned Mick  
“Mick?”

The pyromaniac punched the thief in the jaw. Bart, Lydia and Sebastian jumped beside him, ready to fight Mick and the Legends went to protect their friend. Even if they knew that Mick could protect himself. Sky let go of Cisco’s hand and came closer to Len, her head tilted but a small smile on her lips.

“Don’t move.” She said softly “It’s how Mick expresses his feelings. Dad, you’re okay?”  
“I’m fine” he nodded massaging his chin.  
“What a strange way to do so but I guess it’s how he works” Sebastian shrugged.  
“And he can hear you, bird.” Grumbled Mick “You got a freaking kid!?I thought you were into—”  
“I’m adopted” Sky interrupted with a small smile and Len thanked whatever god he knew to thank them; his daughter was a blessing.  
“I see you made new Rogues” smiled Barry  
“Rogues? No” smirked Len “I’m not in charge here.”  
“I like the name Rogues” nodded Sebastian with a smirk “How can I join them?”  
“Ask Snart’s sister to join. She’s the leader since Snart died.” informed Mick  
“Lisa, uh? I wonder how she would react if I ask her.”  
“You’re cute, it’ll pass”  
“Aww, I knew that under all this bad ice puns and grumpy face was a beating heart”  
“Shut up”  
“Make me” grinned Sebastian  
“Are you two together?” asked Iris looking pleased  
“Miss West, it’s none of your business”  
“Unfortunately, no…Lenny’s heart belong to someone else” added Sebastian, dramatically “What a shame”  
“I’m gonna kill you.” Len groaned and crossed his arms.  
“No you won’t. I’m too much deep in your frozen heart!”

Len rolled his eyes and Sebastian smirked. Lydia jumped on her foot, ready to walk to the kitchen but she stopped abruptly and almost felt against a wall if Bart didn’t catch her. She turned to her team, sadness in her dark eyes, her breathing laborious.

“Lydia?” called Len  
“I lose the connection with the Professor.”  
“It means….?” Asked Alex, curious.  
“The professor is gone” whispered Sebastian.  
“I’ve to go” said the red Speedster.

And he ran away and the others heroes leaved quickly too. Mick turned to his not so dead friend; taking a bite of his sandwich and a beer in his other hand.

“You know, when you die, they didn’t even care. The Legends I mean. You died for them and we didn’t take the time to…”  
“Mick, I…”  
“But Red and Haircut did. I honestly thought that Red had a mental breakdown when he learned about your death. Haircut wanted to burry an empty box in the cemetery”

Len could feel the warmth in his frozen heart; did Barry really care about him? Internally shaking his head, Len knew it was impossible; Barry was in love with Iris West no matter what.

“Who told Lise?”  
“Red did. He crossed the country to tell her. She created havoc in Keystone with the Rogues until Red stops her. White suits you by the way even if you look ten years younger than your actual age”

Len blinked and passed an anxious hand in his hair. He almost forgot his physical change because of the time he spent in the Time Stream. Mick slapped him in his back in way of “glad you’re back, Buddy” and leaved him with his team. Lydia came closer and put her hand on his shoulder. He could already fell her appease him with her power while Sky took his hand. He wasn’t alone anymore. He smiled at his team and they quickly hug him.  
That’s how Ray Palmer found them and asked if he could join them for a hug. Len would have said no because honestly he was Captain Cold, he has a reputation to keep. Unfortunately, Sebastian nodded and Lydia tended her hand toward the Atom, probably feeling his pain. One by one, the heroes were coming back in the bridge.

_“Captain Lance_” said Gideon “_Dark Arrow tries to contact us.”_  
“Take the call, Gideon” ordered Sara

The AI showed the face of the Nazi archer who asked for Supergirl’s heart. Green Arrow got mad and clearly told his doppelganger to fuck off. After that, all the team leaders went to make an attack plan. Lydia didn’t take part of it; it was clearly between Supergirl (Kara), Sara, Oliver and Barry.

“Gideon, could you show us the Lab, please? I’ve something to show to my team” smirked Sebastian  
“Of course, lieutenant.” Sebastian nodded and they went to the Lab “Thanks Gideon.”  
“With pleasure, lieutenant.” She answered.  
“What your precious mind made for us?” grinned Bart  
“I made some upgrades on your suits. Want a test?”  
“Of course!” smiled Lydia completely excited.  
“Gideon, can you get the door locked, please? I don’t know if the suits work well, I don’t want to hurt anybody.”  
“The lab is safe.”  
“Thanks, you’re the best.”  
“Indeed, Lieutenant”

Lydia could easily hear the smugness in Gideon’s artificial voice and laughed; Len told her that Barry made the IA and she was too smug for her own good.

“Sorry old man, I didn’t finish your suit.” Len rolled his eyes, muttering an “I’m not old, little shit” and Sebastian winked at him then turned to Bart “My dear brother, your new suit”

The speedster raised an eyebrow and Sebastian thrown at him a white ring that Bart put in his middle finger. He vibrated his body and in less than a second he was covered by his Shadow’s suit. Whereas is old suit was in a deep blue this one was black with tiny grey lines on his shoulder and torso.

“I like the colors.”  
“I know.” He smiles “Your suit is composed mostly with nanobots but it uses the Speed force to cover your body so pretty quick to change.”  
“Thanks!” Bart grinned  
“You’re welcome, bro” he winked “Oh! Wait, try your mask.”

Bart tilted his eyes and the genie rolled his eyes.

“Your suit is telepathic, based on the frequencies Lydia uses for her mental reading.” He turned to Lydia “You couldn’t control it, though. Bart is the only one that can control the suit. It’s like a second skin. Think about the mask.”

Bart obeyed and gasped when his mask covered all of his face. Lydia smiled happily and high-fived Sebastian while Len whistled, impressed.

“You have a helmet but if you don’t want to use it, you have a tiny mask. It will only protect your eyes and its grey but degrade to black.”  
“Thank you, Bastian. It means a lot.”  
“No need. It was fun to create this masterpiece! General, it’s your suit.”

Sebastian turned to Lydia, a smug smile on his face and gave her a purple ring. She put it on her right ring finger. Just like Bart’s suit, her suit came in a second but her one was grey and has the same line as Bart but instead of a deep blue it was a deep purple almost black. She has purple gloves and high boots.

“Sebastian! This suit is beautiful.”  
“I know right. You have a helmet too. A little different to Bart but it’s cool too. Your boots can help you to fly longer than your usual ten seconds and the line here are a little help for your power just like Bart.”  
“You’re the best, lieutenant!”  
“Thank you general. Oh, I almost forgot.”

He threw a metallic stick at Lydia. The woman looked at the stick strangely until she understood and smiled happily

“You made it again!? I thought you wouldn’t do it ever!”  
“Only fools don’t change their mind.”

Then Gideon informed them that Central was in danger; the evil Waverider attacked innocent people.

“Let the heroes do their dramatic entrance. Our mission is to protect the innocents. You hear me?”  
“Yes general” said her Boys.  
“Let’s kick some ass” smirked Len  
“Of course, Lenny. Let’s go then. Gideon?”  
“Yes general Colton?”  
“Let us fall.”

Gideon didn’t say anything but opened her door and they jumped out of the Waverider. Lydia easily catch Bart with her power, Len used his ice to make a bridge, making their landing less dangerous for their knees. Once every civilians running out of the Nazis’ path, they went back to the heroes to hear the Fuhrer saying “kill them all” to his soldiers.

_“There is still civilians_” informed Felicity  
_“And other Nazis in the East in Central”_ said Iris  
“Understood.” Said Lydia “Boys, you can handle the battle?”  
“Against Nazis? Always” winked Sebastian “Lead the way, general”

Bart speeded to evacuate all the civilians and made a perimeter for safety, Sebastian and Lydia fought the Nazis while Len fought along Mick and Ray Palmer.

“Too much” informed Sebastian as him and Lydia fought back to back. “We need a little help here.”  
_“Sorry to break it to you, darling_” answered Dinah _“But it’s the same here.”_

Lydia was almost touched by a knife that a soldier had in his hand but suddenly he changed into a gold statue. Fighter turned her head to see a beautiful woman, gold gun in her left hand and smirked, full anger in her eyes.

“That’s my city.” She said “Only my crew is allowed to do mischief in Central.”  
“Is that…” tried to say Sebastian.

Leather jacket, light brown hair, blue eyes and a gold gun in her hand; Golden Glider was here and ready to kick asses.

“Lenny’s sister? Yep” nodded Lydia “right on time, lady”  
“I know right? Oh and I’m not alone”  
“Damn, she’s hot” whispered Sebastian  
“_Angel, we call hear you_.” Groaned Cisco “_Back off_”  
“Dude, she’s hot.” Repeats Sebastian “Looking like a queen.”  
“That’s my sis you’re talking about, Angel. Careful.”  
“You know you’re the only one I’ve eyes for, Lenny” joked Sebastian.  
“Earth to Angel” laughed Lydia “Nazis all over us.”  
“Oh yeah right sorry, general”

Lydia rolled her eyes but they kept fighting. Meanwhile, Barry had Eobard pressed against the wall, his hand vibrating close to his villain’s torso.

“End it” Said Eobard “END IT!” Barry hesitated and Eobard smirked. “Oh I forgot. Barry Allen is above killing”  
“Too bad I’m not” smirked Bart as he pushed gently Barry.  
“What-”

Bart vibrated his hand and tore out Eobard’s heart. The Speedster glared at the lifeless body and thrown the heart away, angrily.

“Shadow….”  
“I’m not you, Flash.” Bart answered “This bastard deserved worst than this shitty quick death.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that I wanted to do more than just rip his heart off. Don’t worry tough; I won’t kill your precious friends, I’m better than that. This bastard will be back sooner or later, anyway and then, I’ll make his life Hell.”

Bart ran away to fight others Nazis after a little punch on the Scarlet Speedster’s shoulder. Barry looked dumbfounded at Thawne’s body. What did just happen?  
Ten minutes later, Supergirl took Overgirl in space to free the Supernova while Oliver killed his doppelganger with an arrow right on his heart. All the soldiers stopped to fight, defeated. Sebastian opened his wings and flied to catch Supergirl who was falling in the sky.

“We’re free” smiled Lydia as the heroes landed “Boys, we made it! We made fucking history!!”

The relief was clear in her voice. Sebastian took her hand and they reunited again under the bridge. Leo and Ray joined them for a big hug and smiled. Sebastian was sure that Leo was crying on Lydia.

“I’ll finally be with Ray!” he whispered to Lydia’s ear “Lydia I will finally be happy and not hiding anymore.”  
“Of course, moron! We didn’t fight for nothing.”  
“I’m glad everyone is alright” nodded Sebastian.  
“Too much blood has been shed” sighed Bart “And now it’s over…”  
“Where is our Captain?”  
“Talking with his sister?”  
“Oh” said Mick “He’s gonna suffer”  
“Wha—”

Then they all heard a punch noise and they turned to the Rogues’ leader who glared at his brother. Len looked not amused; that was the third punch in less than twenty-four hours. Sky jumped beside his father and waved at Lisa, presenting herself. The woman looked at the small girl then at her brother, wide eyes and shocked expression on her face. The thief rolled his eyes and explained that Sky was indeed his daughter but adopted. Meanwhile, Sebastian took place beside the couple, looking at The Rogues then smirked at his team.

“Whatever you have in mind, it isn’t a good idea” whispered Bart  
“I think I’ll stay here a little longer”  
“Excuse-me?”  
“Have you seen all the pretty boys here?”  
“Which one?” whispered Lydia, looking at the Rogues, curiously  
“Weather boy is totally my type. The tall one” Sebastian nodded in the same tone.  
“Hum? Tall, muscled and what a smile! I agree” she nodded with a smirk

Sebastian high-fived Lydia and Bart rolled his eyes. His girlfriend and brother were dumbasses but he couldn’t stop loving them nonetheless; they were happy and that was what mattering at the moment.  
A few hours later, Ray, Bart and his girlfriend were ready to go back on their Earth; even if the war ended, they still have world to build again and some villains to catch. Leo stayed with The Waverider’s crew, Sky and Sebastian decided to stay in Earth-One for some vacation. Len didn’t know that the couple was ready to go back to Earth-X. So he just watched them bring a gadget Cisco gave them, if they wanted to back on Earth-One and smiling at their teammates.

“Are you sure? I mean you can stay. Or I can go with you…”  
“Oh Lenny” smirked Bart “You will miss us?”  
“No.”  
“He totally will” smiled Sky  
“Traitor.”  
“Sorry?” She wasn’t sorry and Len ruffled her hair as she giggled.  
“Even if I found this adorable and it broke my heart to say that but” said Lydia “You have to stay here…”  
“Why?”  
“Your sister” smiled Lydia “You have a lot to catch up with her. Her and Mick, obviously.”  
“Not only them” added Sky looking at Barry who was talking with Ray and Leo.  
“Oh?” Lydia smirked “Some gossip?”  
“Spoilers”  
“Will you come back here?”  
“We promise” nodded Bart.  
“Okay then.”  
“And you can always come back to us”  
“Guys, Lenny is sad!” yelled Lydia  
“Oh, no! No, don’t! I’ve a reputation!!”

And it was too late; they all hugged him like a damn teddy bear. Barry looked at them, curiosity bright in his hazel eyes, then he laughed and tried to hide it behind his hand when Len glared at him.

“I hate you guys.”  
“You don’t.” smiled Sebastian. “Besides, I stay here! Sky too” he winked  
“Yeah, you will make Red jealous” smirked Bart in a false whispers  
“Of course I will.”  
“No don’t.” drawled Len with a sigh “You’re unbelievable”

Sebastian high-fived Bart; this moron totally will try to make Barry jealous. Len felt his chest warmed at that but he knew that he has no chance. Lydia patted his shoulder and smiled at the thief. Len ruffled her hair, making her grumbled and laughed. Sebastian, Len and Sky escorted the couple to Cisco. Leo, Ray and Barry were quietly talking until the Speedster hugged Citizen Cold, promising him that he’ll be good. Bart cleared his throat and Ray smiled at them.

“General, ready to leave?” He asked  
“Ray, has you can see” smiled Lydia  
“It’s time to leave then. Lieutenant, are you ready to go back to Hell?”  
“With her? I would go everywhere.”  
“Cheesy.” Sebastian sighed and Cisco nodded.  
“Cute” corrected Len.  
“Look at him, Lydia. You made Lenny soft”

Lydia rolled her eyes and punched playfully her best friend in the shoulder. Ray kissed Leo one last time and passed the portal. The General went to hug her team and they hug back with so much strength.

“See you later. Don’t do anything I would do”  
“Not a chance I listen to this order” smirked Sebastian “We’re free now”  
“You’re right.” Nodded Lydia “Have fun.”  
“Kick the general Schott for me. Right in the balls.”  
“With pleasure, Lenny. Be good”  
“You know me, Lydia.”  
“True!”  
“Bart, take care of her” smiled Sebastian  
“Hey, I can take care of myself!” she pouted  
“Sure thing, general” he winks  
“Pff! What did I do to deserve a best friend like you, uh?”  
“You love me.”  
“Unfortunately, I do. Barry, Mr. Ramon, see you around and I’m sorry for all the trouble they’ll caused in town!”  
“Don’t worry about it” smiles Barry

Lydia waved, took Bart’s hand and they passed the breach. Sebastian waved back until they were gone and he turned to Len with a smile.

“So…Home?”

Len uncrossed his arms with an eye roll then he nodded.

“Good night, Mr. Ramon! Good night, Mr. Allen” Sky smiled and waved at them  
“Good night, girl” Cisco smiled “You can call me Cisco.”  
“Bye Sky and call me Barry” he waved  
“Okay! Dad, let’s go! Sebastian, can you read me a story?”  
“Of course. Bye boys!”

Sky took Len’s hand then held Seb’s, walking between them and smiling brightly. Cisco turned to Barry with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you sure they aren’t together?”  
“I don’t know, Cisco”

Deep inside, Barry wished they weren’t and he felt guilty; he had no right to be jealous of Sebastian, he was engaged to Iris after all, the woman he was destined to marry. Cisco patted his shoulder, asking him if a Star Trek marathon would cheer him up. The Speedster laughed and nodded, glad to have Cisco in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Still here ?  
Finally my precious Rogues are here !


	5. In Which Sebastian Gets Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets Iris West and it doesn't go well

A week later, Barry was walking in STAR Lab’s corridors to find his doppelganger, sitting on a chair, his arms crossed in front of him and his head rested on them, a cold cup of tea on the desk. Sometimes, Barry asked himself why STAR Lab bothered to own a security system if everyone could pass it without problems; The Rogues, Thwane, Zoom, Savitar and now Sebastian Smythe?   
The Speedster went closer and he saw that the winged man was asleep and snoring quietly. Carefully, the CSI shake him and Sebastian jolted on his foots, ready to punch him.

“Whoa, easy!”

Sebastian seemed confuse for a second; looking everywhere probably counting the exits and then he closed his eyes, shaking hands on his heart.

“Barry? What are you doing here? You don’t have a day job? What’s time is it?”  
“Uh…I…Hi?”  
“Hi” smiled the winged man.  
“Sorry to interrupting your sleep, man. It’s eight thirty A.M and I’m off today and tomorrow.”  
“Oh, don’t worry. I should be the one sorry; habits die hard” He smiled  
“It’s usual for you to wake up fighting?”  
“Well, Earth-X wasn’t really a peaceful place to sleep and I’m not a huge sleeper anyway. How are you?”  
“Fine, thanks. Uh, w-what are you doing here?”  
“Dr Snow told me that you may want my help on something…Earth-X related I guess”  
“Really? Okay then.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his doppelganger, taking a sip of his tea, grimaced because it was cold and sat on the chair again.

“Whatever you want to ask, Barry, you can.”  
“W-what? N-no! I m-mean… I-I have questions b-but…”  
“Then ask. I won’t bite” he winked “Len makes me eat a whole breakfast”  
“Well… How did you have your powers?” Barry see Sebastian’s body tensed “I mean, the explosion didn’t happen in Earth-X, right?”  
“No it doesn’t.”  
“Then how do you have your power? If you don’t want to talk about it I-”  
“I read what Nazis did in your Earth. Trust me, it was nothing compared to what they have done back in my Earth.”

Barry noticed the frown on Sebastian’s face and closed his mouth. Now, the Speedster needed answer but he heard Sebastian sighed deeply. His body language clearly informed Barry that he was uncomfortable with the topic.

“Our powers are…Our powers are the cause of experimentations.”  
“How old were you?”  
“Have you some alcohol here?”  
“I…I don’t think so.”  
“Damn. Listen” he took a deep breath “I can’t talk about it being totally sober.”  
“I understand.”  
“Come to this address tonight. I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”  
“Oh, you don’t need to if you don’t want to…”  
“Look how cute you are, Barry”

Barry blushed bright red and Sebastian smugly smirked. That how Barry noticed how his doppelganger seemed tired; dark circles under his eyes and so damn pale. The Speedster wondered if Sebastian really slept this week.

“If I didn’t want to talk about it, I wouldn’t propose you to come here.”  
“Okay… You find a place to stay?”  
“Yeah. We live with the Rogues. Since Len is back, he’s the one in charge again and he couldn’t let us on our own. It’s tiny but comfortable”  
“Are the Rogues nice with you?” Sebastian smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah! They’re fun, odd but fun in their own way. Mick is back with the Legends so we don’t have healthy meals” he chuckles. “None in this house can properly cook.”  
“I see.”  
“Happier subject; how is your married life?”

Barry looked away and put his hand on his neck, awkwardly. Sebastian tilted his head, curious. What did he miss again?

“Well… Iris and I aren’t married yet. Oliver and Felicity are but not us…I guess she just needs time”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and came closer to Barry. Maybe Len’s chances aren’t burned. Sebastian shook mentally his head; Barry was clearly not fine, not the time for Len’s crush on the Scarlet Speedster but Sebastian really hoped that his friend could have happiness in his life. He deserved it.  
Barry sighed and put his arms around him like a shield.

“I don’t know if she still wants to marry me to be honest…”  
“What? Why?”  
“Our story isn’t easy…”  
“Barry” he chuckled “None love story is easy. If you really want to marry Iris, fight for it. If you don’t, give it up and follow you heart.”

Sebastian put his arm around Barry’s shoulder and patted it with a smile. Then, Iris, Caitlin and Cisco arrived in the room. The Speedster smiled at his fiancée and waved at his friends. The hero from another Earth could feel a tension rose between Iris and Barry. Internally he rolled his eyes; the doctor seemed glad to see him, Cisco waved at him and the couple seemed to do the ostrich. “Stay on Earth-1, it will be fun, they said. Bullshit” thought Sebastian.

“Good morning, Sebastian!”  
“Doctor Snow” he smiles “How can I help you?”  
“You helped us with the Nazis’ invasion. Now I think we’ll need your help! Wait…Wasn’t your arm broken last time I saw you?”  
“I would be glad to help you all.” he smiled “Don’t worry about my injuries, doc. Sky already took care of it”

Sebastian heard Iris gasped beside Barry; she watched him with wide eyes. The man with golden wings tilted his head while Barry, Cisco and Caitlin raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sky as Skylar, Snart’s daughter? She took care of your broken arm? Why?”  
“Well, because I matter to her as much as she matters to me” he smiled “She’s only seven but lived a few lives. She’s the best to heal someone… don’t take it personally, doc.”  
“You said it yourself, she’s only a kid! How can she heal you guys?” asked Iris  
“People nicknamed her Clock for a reason.”  
“Like?” Iris asked.  
“Sky sees the past, present, future and all of the possibility.” Cisco said and Team Flash turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “What? She showed me their life, remember?”  
“Yup” Sebastian nodded “She can use it to save people. In your Earth, she was known as The Oculus… Time Master kidnapped her when she was exploring a timeline.”  
“Snart died with the Oculus.” Caitlin informed. “Well, we thought he did.”  
“No… Not really. He freed her and when the Time Masters’ basement exploded, Sky put Len in the Time Stream to save his life as a “thank you”. He stayed in with Time, Sky’s biological father until he was better and she brought him back when we needed him the most.”  
“So Lydia was the boss but Sky was the bigger boss in Earth-X?” questioned Iris  
“Lydia _is_ the boss, she’s in charge of the basement and responsible for all the lives inside and outside. Sky is only the help we need in apocalyptical situation” he smirks “Besides Lydia would never have brought her in the battlefront. We did it one time and it was only a life or death matter; Bart brought her to save his girlfriend and we were protecting her like damn Cerberus.”  
“What about Savitar?” asked Iris  
“Iris it-”  
“Savitar is dead.” Sebastian interrupted Barry with a cold smile “But you probably mean Bart, my twin brother?”  
“How could he be your twin?” Caitlin wondered with a warm smile.

For a moment, Sebastian thought that he totally could be, if he was straight or even bisexual, completely attracted to the doctor.

“When he went on Earth-X, he was almost dead… Sky told us that he would be useful and then we go to the desert, looking for him. Once we got him, we went back to Ra’s Al Ghul’s basement. Sky used her power to cut the connection between Savi and Barry then she made a connection between us. Then, Savitar died and Bart was born…”  
“It’s impossible.” She answered stubbornly “A man like Savitar can’t change. He is a psychotic, a liar and a killer! How can you trust him? We tried to trust him and he tried to kill us! He killed HR! And I’m pretty sure he lied about his feeling toward your boss to have some support in your Earth.”

Sebastian froze for a second, too chocked to respond and two seconds later, his wings opened wildly and moved in anger. Caitlin, Cisco and Barry took a step back; Sebastian’s soft features changed in a blank mask but his eyes screamed “murder”. Barry quickly wondered if that’s how his face would look if he was really angry. Angel’s clothes changed for his suit and his sword appeared in his hand. Barry went instinctively in front of Iris to protect her while Caitlin’s warm brown eyes changed for the electric cold blue and Cisco looked lost between them. The man took a step back and tried really hard to not kill the woman in front of him. His suit shifted back to his civilians clothes and his sword disappeared again but his wings were still moving in anger.

“We’re done here. I won’t take bullshit about my brother or his true feelings about my best friend. You don’t know anything about them, about us, about what we’ve been through, so shut the fuck up before I make you.”  
“Sebastian” tried Caitlin  
“Sorry Dr Snow. I’ll gladly help you with your Meta but I’ll come when she’s not around…”

And he leaved the room, quickly. Team Flash could easily hear the movement of his wings, flying away. Barry turned to his fiancée, his eyes wide open; never in his life, he had seen her so angry, well maybe this time when he told her he was in love with her and Eddie was still alive.

“Wow, that was intense…But Iris’s not wrong” Whispered Cisco. “Honestly this guy gave me Goosebumps! We can’t trust him…”  
“_What?”_asked Caitlin. “You saw their past!”  
“Yeah and Sebastian told us that she saw every possibility of time. Maybe she showed me their best past?”  
“He fought by our side and Sky is seven” said Barry “She’s only a child, Cisco. I bet her intentions are pure.”  
“She is Snart’s daughter!” Barry’s fiancée said.  
“So, you think that because Snart is a criminal, Sky could be one too?”  
“The fruit doesn’t fall far from the tree, doesn’t it?” Iris said  
“You’re thinking like Joe!”  
“And where is the problem in that?”  
“You’re making a judgment without even knowing!”  
“He betrayed you, Barry! A countless times!”  
“No. He exploited the fails in our deal because every times I wanted to do something horrible.”  
“Stop protecting him, Barry! For the love of God!”  
“Okay, guys. That’s enough” said Cisco “We don’t want to see more.”

Iris glared at him, clearly not pleased to be interrupted; she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest while Barry blushed, embarrassed.

“Bart killed Thwane in the battle.” Caitlin said  
“Yeah but I think there is a story behind… Oh by the way, Iris, I’m out tonight… I’ve a meeting with Sebastian. He wants to talk to me…”  
“Oh?”  
“Uh… Yeah.”

Barry smiled and gave them the address that Sebastian gave him. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, Barry?”  
“Yes, Cait?”  
“Sebastian gives you the address of a gay bar.” The Speedster tilted his head.  
“A gay bar? Like the Scandal?” asked Cisco  
“Yes” nodded Caitlin “That’s the bar’s name and it’s pretty great.”  
“How do you know?” asked Iris  
“You know that I’ve a life outside of STAR lab and Flash’s duties?” she smiled politely at Iris then turned to Barry “People are nice and don’t try anything if you’re not interested”  
“Caitlin brings me there a few times” nodded Cisco “It’s fun and it has a karaoke.”  
“I won’t let you alone in a gay bar, Barr” groaned Iris “I’ll go with you”  
“What? Why?”  
“It could be a trap!”  
“Sebastian’s not a villain” Caitlin sighed “He proved that he was on the good side of the law.”  
“Iris, I don’t think you should come…”  
“Why?”  
“You insulted his family… two or three times.” Cisco said, making a weird face.  
“I didn’t! I just said what my opinion was!”  
“…We can come with you, tonight” Cisco wondered “It’s not like we never-”  
“N-”  
“What a wonderful idea, Cisco” Iris smiled “I’m really curious about this bar!”  
“I don’t think—”  
“Great!” she interrupted her fiancé “We’re meeting at seven p.m?”  
“Sure” Cisco nodded, knowing that it was useless to fight the small woman while Caitlin thrown an apologetic smile at the Speedster who sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still enjoy it :D  
Feel free to comment or let Kuddos


	6. Scandals, The Rogues And An Unclear Warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash meets Sebastian in the famous bar

At night, Team Flash was in front of Scandal. Once they passed the security, Iris grabbed Barry’s arm and glared at whoever looked at his fiancé with interest. The CSI quickly noticed Axel Walker, Lisa Snart and Hartley Rathaway hiding in a dark corner, drinking and quietly chatting with each others. Apparently, Sebastian was already here and brought some company. Caitlin went to the bar with Cisco, letting Barry and Iris alone. Then someone grabbed his arm, he turned his head –and almost whiplashed his neck to see Sebastian who seemed already a little drunk; pink nose and cheek, blurry eyes.

“Hello twin!” then he noticed Iris and glared “Miss West.”  
“H-Hi?”  
“Hello” she glared back at Sebastian who focused on Barry.  
“Are you okay, Barry? You seem nervous…”  
“No, that’s okay. Just the first time I go to a gay bar.”  
“Are you kidding?”  
“No?”  
“Dude, I felt too much bisexual vibes when I meet you.” He chuckles “Anyway, welcome to the Scandal; gay bar and karaoke! You will see; it’s fun!”  
“Thanks, I guess?”  
“Don’t be shy, Barry.” Winked Sebastian “I already spotted Mr. Ramon and Doctor Snow. Let’s take a table even if I think that your doc will not join us.”  
“W-What?”  
“She is now talking to a beautiful girl and apparently, they’ll spend the whole night together” he smirks and winks at the girl that winked back  
“Oh…? I didn’t know.” Barry smiled, awkwardly  
“What? That she could be social and good with girls?” he smirked “Follow me!”

Sebastian almost ran to a table, followed by Barry and Iris who fixed Caitlin talking closely to the woman.

“It’s disgusting”   
“Excuse-you?”  
“I mean, I could never do anything with a woman! That’s…”

Sebastian snorted; a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes.

“Good think that you’re engaged to a man then. Even better thing that Caitlin doesn’t need your approval.” Iris’ eyes went wide open, her mouth opened in a perfect “o” and Seb could already feel the proud smile that took place on his features. “What you want to drink?”  
“Can I have a beer?”  
“Of course!”

Sebastian called one of the barmaids to take their command. They talked for a while and Barry’s eyes went wide when he saw like ten shot of vodka posed in front of the Hero from Earth-X while he got his beer and Iris her cocktail. Cisco joined them and he dragged Iris away for ten minutes and that’s when Sebastian finally started to talk.  
Barry learned that Sebastian was ten when his parents were killed in the familial house because they were accused to hide people from Nazis and brought them to the Resistance’s basement. His mom just had enough time to hide him and his little sister under the wood floor. After that, they survived the fire and lived in the streets for three years until bad men found them in their refuge. They raped his sister before they strangled her, she was only twelve. Sebastian was stealing food when it happened. He buried her in a park close to an apple tree and managed to survive for a while alone in an old abandoned house.  
At the age of fourteen, he was captured and sent to a camp because he was making-out with a man to steal money. That’s how he met Lydia. Eleven years old and already a fighter; she was in the camp because she killed a soldier when they tried to arrested her parents. They became the instant best friend and never too away from each other in camp, protecting each others. Then, The Flash came up with soldiers and chose some of the kids including Lydia and Sebastian. Barry almost spited his beer and looked like a deer in the light of a car, making Sebastian laughing.

“Me? I was a villain? First time that I hope I died in a painful way…”  
“Yes” smirked Sebastian “He took the DNA of Hawkman and some others crazy Nazis with wings and directly injected it in my DNA. This happens” he showed his back. “I had to destroy my own back skin for my wings…”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Don’t be” smiled Sebastian “After, when I had my wings and Lydia her powers, we ran away. We tracked down all the Scientifics and killed them… Well, Lydia manipulated them to kill each other. The Flash was the last one alive.”  
“You make them kill each other? What about Flash?”  
“After what they did to us? Yes. We weren’t the first and probably not the last experimentations. Some of them even joined Nazis… Flash died, a blade right to his chest. Well, two blades actually…”  
“I see…What about Eobard? I guess he came later but what did he do to cause Bart’s anger?”  
“He kidnapped Lydia when she was in a solo mission and almost killed her. When we found her, she was bleeding to death and too weak to be moved. Bart had to run back in our basement and took Sky to save Lydia. Because of him and his tests on her, Lydia couldn’t have children. Reverse also killed Marco Mardon.”

Barry felt like he missed something here. Sebastian’s voice was quieter and darker as he took another shoot of vodka.

“You were…?”  
“I loved him” nods Sebastian with a tiny smile “He didn’t but… We were close…”

Sebastian could easily see the compassion and the sadness in Barry’s eyes. The winged man chuckled and patted Barry’s shoulder

“It’s in the past, Red. Don’t worry. I’m healing” He winked “I’m okay now. I’ve a family, a job and some project.”  
“Project?” asked the hero  
“Bastian, run the world is not a project” sighed someone  
“Heya, Hart!”  
“Hi, Bastian. How are you, Barry?”  
“Uh… Fine? And you?”  
“Is that a question or an answer?” smirked Hartley “Peachy”  
“Stop annoying him, Hart or you gonna be in trouble.”  
“The grumpy is not here to ground me. I can do whatever I want.”  
“Grumpy? Barry asked, tilting his head.  
“Snart” nodded Hartley “what Team Flash is doing here, by the way?”  
“Hum… Still not sure Lisa will be okay with you annoying Barry. I bring them here, well Barry was invited, I guess the others were afraid of a trap…”  
“Oh I forgot, we’re the bad guys” he winked at Sebastian “Don’t drink too much or you’ll have an headache”  
“Go away” Sebastian groaned  
“It’s just an advice”

And he was gone after patting Sebastian’s shoulder. Barry took a spit of his drink, smirking at the winged man. His doppelganger tilted his head; he wasn’t sure he will love what he will hear.

“I see that The Rogues like you.”  
“Well, I’m friend with their boss/dad” he laughs “it has its privileges”  
“Friend?” Sebastian rolled his eyes and poked his friend in the ribs.   
“Yes, friend.”  
“I thought you were more”  
“Ew, no! I love Len, I really do but he’s my friend and that’s all. I’ve my eyes on someone else as much as his heart belongs to someone else”  
“Oh…”  
“… Have you found your answer about your wedding?”  
“…No…”  
“Aw, no pressure bro! I was just wondering.”  
“It just that… Sometimes I felt like she loves the Flash not me. I mean Flash is a part of me, it’s who I am… I love her with all of my heart, I really do but I don’t know if she loves me because I’m the Flash or if she loves me because I’m Bartholomew Henry Allen” he sighed “It sucks”  
“Oh wow. You’re this insecure? I’m sure you’ll find an answer Barry. Just listen what” he put his finger on Barry’s torso where is heart was “It says instead of this” he put his index on his forehead.  
“Thanks, Sebastian” smiled brightly Barry  
“No need!”

They kept talking for a while until Cisco and Iris came back. Sebastian smirked when suddenly Lisa, Hartley and Axel came to their table. Lisa was glued to Cisco while Hartley and Axel chatted with Sebastian about music then the younger Rogues dragged the hero for a song.  
It was two in the morning when finally Team Flash leaved the bar. Sebastian called the cab and once the CSI and his team were safe in the cab, he went back home to find the pyromaniac watching a Football match with Shawna and Len, beer in their hand and some snacks on the table. He wished them good night and went to his room when someone grabbed his wrist. By reflex, Sebastian freed his wrist, using his free hand to grabs whoever touched him and make his sword appeared before he put the blade on the throat of one of the Weather men, the small one. Even if it has been a week that Sebastian and Sky started to live here, the Hero from Earth-X never had a chance to talk with one of them. They were always so secretive around them, it made Sebastian so curious.

“Uh, Sebastian?”  
“Oh hey…” his sword disappeared “Sorry about that…?”  
“Clyde.”  
“Right, Clyde. I apologize for my behavior” He smiled “but be careful when you grab someone by his wrist, be sure that they won’t fight back…What can I do for you?”  
“There is a huge spider in Mark’s room. Unfortunately, he and I are afraid of spider…”  
“Oh? Well, you’re lucky I’m not afraid of them.” He winked “Where it is?”  
“You’re our hero” Clyde nodded, grabbing his left arm “you’re not gonna break my arm for this, right?”  
“No” Sebastian laughed “Just don’t do that when I didn’t notice you. I’ve a lot of PSTD.”  
“Noted” the meta nodded with a smirk “Come on” Clyde walked him to Mark’s room and knocked. “Bro! I bring back up.”  
“I can handle this, Clyde!”

Clyde rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by his brother and Sebastian chuckled. The man opened the room and looked horrified. Sebastian looked around to see that half of the room was burned because of lightning.

“You almost burn your room! Snart will kill you!”  
“It’s an emergency case” pouted Mark  
“Did you kill it yet?” asked Sebastian

Mark seemed to notice his presence and blushed, his hand on his neck. Sebastian tried really hard to not laugh, biting his lip and shakes his head.

“Don’t worry, handsome, I’ll take care of it.”  
“NO!”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Clyde smirked at his brother. Mark pouted again and crossed his arms, turning his head toward the wall. Sebastian chuckled then stopped, Clyde’s eyes opened widely and his skin turned really pale.

“Handsome, whatever you do. Don’t freak out.”  
“What?” Mark tensed “Why?”  
“Don’t move, okay? I’ve got you. Trust me.”

Sebastian walked quickly in his direction; Mark seemed to lose all of his colors. Clyde gasped and the winged man quickly took the spider in his hands.

“See, told you, I got you” he winked.  
“Get that thing away from me if you don’t want to hide my dead body somewhere.”  
“Don’t be such a drama queen, bro” smirked Clyde  
“I swear to you, bro, if I find a wasp, I’ll put it in your room.”  
“Yeah sure, whatever you say. You can’t hurt me. I’m your little bro; you love me.”

Mark rolled his eyes and Sebastian laughed, keeping the spider in his hand.

“I’ll put her outside. Have a good night”  
“Thanks, mate” yelled Clyde “You’re our hero.”  
“It’s always a pleasure to be your knight in shining armor.” He shrugged “good night”

And the Angel went outside to free the spider and walked back to his room where Sky was perfectly awake, sitting on his bed. Her face was a perfect mixture between anger and worries.

“Sky, are you okay? What are you doing awake, sweetie? It’s three in the morning…What did you see?”  
“Troubles…”  
“Yeah, I can say that when I see your face. So, care to develop?”  
“My vision is…normal? I can see you clearly…I don’t like it, it’s like my father cut my powers… The only things I see are what he wants me to see”  
“What did Time shows you?”  
“Only some flash like pictures. I don’t know their meaning behind it but all I see is a doll, an arrow and a lightning.”  
“Don’t worry, Sky. We’ll be okay, right? We win against Nazis, we can win against anyone.”

Sky looked skeptical but accepted the hug that Sebastian gave her. The young man ruffled her hair and smiled.

“You know that we’re safe here. Nothing could happen to us, to you. I’ll protect you at all cost, Sky. Besides, we always could call our general for her help, right?”  
“You’re right…maybe I should send them a text to see what they think about it?”  
“Of course I am!” he ruffled her hair “Tomorrow then, little lady.”  
“...Do you think dad would mind if I sleep in his bed tonight? I don’t want to sleep alone…”  
“Sky, Len is your dad, he won’t mind you in his bed, I promise! Do you need me to tell you a story until he goes to bed?”  
_“The little mermaid?”_  
“Sure thing!”

Sky giggled happily and ran to Len’s room. When she was away enough, Sebastian sighed; they’ll be in another war, again. It sucked to be a hero.


	7. The beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is heartbroken and he ran to his friend

Two months later, Sky tried to investigate on the meaning behind the doll, the arrow and the lightning while Sebastian spent a lot of time with the Rogues, trying to know them better and Len gladly noted that he spend like half of his time around Mark and the thief almost stopped being a prick. Howsoever, when a heist was planned, Sebastian stayed home with Sky, watching TV, playing games or helping her with her visions. It was the first real vacation that he took in years and he was glad to stop worrying for a second.  
Just as promised, Sebastian helped Team Flash with their Meta of the week, dragging with him Len, Lisa and sometimes Mark. Of course, the flirt between Len and Barry was obvious to anyone who heard them talk. But when Iris was here, the icy glare between the Captain and Barry’s fiancée was hard to ignore it was like watching two predators fighting for their prey that even Lisa had to say something, making them leave.

It was around midnight that Sebastian was watching a movie, a bowl with milk and cereal on the table and wrapped in his blanket like a sushi until he heard someone softly knocking at the front door. Sky told him that it would happens without details, just that two options were possible; a good or a bad one. Sebastian frowned but get up, shivering when the blanket leaved his body and the cold hit him. Slowly, he walked to the front door and opened it; ready to make his sword appeared, just in case but all his adrenaline leaved his body when he opened the door to find a very pitiful Barry Allen.

“Barry? Oh my God, what happens? Come in, mate.”

Sebastian let him enter the house while he ran to find and give him a towel to dry his hair. Outside, it was a real mess and apparently, the Speedster ran here and he came right after Flash’s duty because he was wearing his suit. Barry had his head down and Sebastian noticed how his body shivered with cold but he refused to move. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and sighed before he pointed the bathroom with his thumb.

“Dude, go take a shower. You’ll catch a cold if you stay in this leather.” Sebastian frowned when Barry didn’t correct him. “I’ll find you some clothes and give you something to eat.”  
“It doesn’t matter if I catch a cold…”

Barry talked so quietly that Sebastian almost missed it. The winged man blinked, surprised; in three weeks, he had already seen Barry being down for a lot of reasons but never this kind of down. Something should have happened tonight, something really bad.

“Barry.” He tried.  
“I don’t care, Bastian. I always knew…I knew that I was none before the accident and now I’m still none but with powers…”  
“What on Earth are you saying, now? You’re someone! Your powers don’t definite you! You’re Barry Allen, magical CSI that can solve everything, cute nerd, smartass and kickass. You have a heart made of gold and that’s not Lisa’s fault.” he chuckles “You have cool powers and they’re part of you but they’re not you” he smiled “Go take your shower while I’ll fine some clothes for you. Obviously, you’ll stay here until you calm down. Okay?”  
“Okay.” he sighed, defeated.

Barry went to the bathroom and when Sebastian heard the lock, the man ran upstairs to find some clothes for his doppelganger.

“Who’s taking a shower in this hour?” yawned Len

Sebastian jumped, turned to his friend and smirked. Len wasn’t completely awoken and Sebastian thought that, maybe he could take advantage of this situation.

“The love of your life” He shrugged, a playful smile on his lips as Len groaned.  
“Sebastian.”  
“That’s my name, old man. I’m not kidding. He came here and I offer him to take a shower and share some food. Now go put some clothes, you old man. I’ll give him some of your clothes. Honestly, too much torso and shoulder, ew”

The thief grumbled in his non-existent beard and the hero laughed before he went to the bathroom, Barry took his shower with his super speed because Sebastian didn’t ever hear the water.

“Barry, can I come in?”  
“Yes…”

Sebastian waited that Barry opened the door and once the opened, Sebastian glanced at him; he was still in his suit and acted like a damn robot. Barry thanked him quietly and Sebastian leaved the room after a small squeeze of his shoulder. Closing the door behind him, the singer get back to the living room where Len and Mark were watching the movie he forgot to stop. The young man sat between them, chuckled and gently pushed Len who was half asleep.

“Hey, old man, get up.”  
“Shut up, punk. I’m tired.”  
“Then go back to bed, moron.”  
“God, I hate you.”  
“No you don’t. None can because I’m adorable.”

Len rolled his eyes, making Sebastian proud of himself and even more when Mark quietly laughed beside him.

“Mark, what are you doing up?”  
“Well” the thief smirked “You’re as quiet as dinosaurs when you run upstairs and unfortunately, I’m a light sleeper…”

The young man blinked and slapped Mark’s shoulder, offended while the older Mardon laughed. Ten minutes later, Barry came in the living room, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants that totally belong to Len but the man didn’t care, focusing on Barry; he seemed exhausted.

“Hey Barry. You feel better?” asked Sebastian “Come on, we’ve place”  
“I…I d-don’t know…” he whispered “I didn’t even know why I ran here…M-Maybe I should leave.”  
“You get your pretty ass here, Scarlet” Len sighed softly “It’s late, come on.”  
“You want to talk about it?”  
“…I want to die, guys. I’m tired, I’m so tired… Life is a fucking bitch and it’s Hell. I lost everyone I love! Am I cursed or something?!”

Barry started to cry and Sebastian tensed, thinking of his own beliefs; will one day their pain stop?  
Slowly, Sebastian came to hug him and Barry hugged back, seemed like someone that need an anchor to stay out of the water that wanted to drown him. Len frowned at his declaration; something was off in the Speedster’s eyes and he knew right away when he looked him in his eyes: the little spark usually there was gone, like the speedster died inside and Mark looked like a fish out of water, not used to social conversations.

“It’s okay, Barry. Let it go. It’s gonna be okay…”  
“No it’s not! I’m not enough!”  
“What? What are—”  
“She left me…” Barry cried harder “She said that she couldn’t do this anymore. S-She… She told me that she has someone else for a week now, someone that could take care of her like she deserves it.”  
“Oh Barry…”  
“I’m not enough for her and I’ll never be. It hurt, Bastian. It hurts so damn much!”  
“That’s not on you, Scarlet.”

Sebastian smirked and carefully took a step back but he held Barry’s hand, bring him to the couch. They sat down, Barry between Len and Sebastian. Mark took one of the blankets and put it on them with a small smile to Sebastian.

“Lenny is right. You’re more than enough for her, Barry.” Sebastian said, drying his tears “If she doesn’t see what treasure she has in front of her, well too bad. But I’m sure you will find someone that will be worthy of you and you worthy of them. And you may have already met them” he winked   
“But that’s her I want…I always wanted her…”  
“Maybe she isn’t the right person for you, Scarlet. You love her and it freaking hurt but…maybe it better like this?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that sooner or later, you…” Len looked like he didn’t have the right words.  
“You would have your heart broken because she’s not made for you.” Mark said. “If she stayed, maybe you would have hurt each other, probably ended up by hating each other.”

Sebastian and Len turned to Mark, almost chocked on how that explained exactly what they wanted to say.

“Maybe yeah but…It still hurt…”  
“And it’ll hurt for a long time but you’ll get over it.” Mark assured.  
“Since when you’re so wise, Mardon?”  
“I’m not wise” he shrugged “It’s just that I know what trying and trying when you’re not made for each other meant.”   
“Now, I’m curious!”  
“Not now, Birdy”  
“We’re just gonna watch Star Wars, okay?” Len yawned

Barry nodded and Sebastian smiled before he went to the kitchen, followed by Mark to bring food and drinks. When they came back, Sebastian smirked when found his friend cuddling with Barry who were still crying quietly. Mark sat in the opposite of them, a bowl with milk and cereals and Sebastian sat beside him.

“It’s like one in the morning” Mark whispered taking a spoon “and I’m eating a kid’s meal…”  
“Shhh, kid’s meals are the best” Sebastian whispered back “Now shut up and let me watch this movie!”

The older man rolled his eyes but stayed quiet, eating his cereals and once he was done, he puts a blanket on the two of them and they watched two movie until Barry fell asleep on Len’s shoulder.

“We should go to bed.” Whispered Sebastian “You take him to your room?”  
“_Excuse-me?”_Len hissed  
“What? All the rooms are occupied.” Mark added.   
“The only free one doesn’t have blankets or clean sheet, Lenny. Besides, the Rogues won’t be so happy to find this tiny boy sleeping in the couch. I mean, Barry may be their…Friendenemy? But they respect him enough to not let him slept in this couch. Let’s be honest, it’s old, noisy, uncomfortable and it smells weird. You should change it.”

Len glared at Sebastian and the hero looked back, smugly. Barry hummed in his sleep, moving closer to the thief.

“Fine.” drawled Len “I’ll share my room tonight but tomorrow, if he stays, he sleep on the free room.”  
“Of course.” Sebastian grinned “Let’s go to bed, I’m tired” he yawned and knew that Len didn’t trust him about his sudden tiredness because he was not a huge sleeper. “I see you tomorrow.”

With that, Sebastian turned the TV off and went upstairs, followed by Mark. Meanwhile, Len carried the Speedster to his room. The boy in his arms was lightweight and the thief was wondering how he could be this slim when he ate all cereals and the cookies Sebastian brought earlier.  
Then Len thought about Iris. How this woman could reproach Flash to Barry? It was a freaking accident and he tried so hard to make the world a better place. It wasn’t the kid’s fault if freaking Meta decided to attack the city like all the time. Barry fucking Allen was too nice and pure for this fucking world, too pure for Iris West, too pure for everyone, far too pure for him. 

The thief chuckled; he knew since the beginning that Barry was and will ever be just a fantasy on his old mind. Never on any Earths or timeline, he could have a chance to win Scarlet’s affection. They were too different. Barry was the light and Len was the darkness.  
Gently, the old man put the Speedster on his bed and covered him. He was about to leave to the bathroom when he was firmly grabbed by his wrist.

“Snart?” Barry whispered, sleepy “Where am I?”   
“You’re in my room, Scarlet. You fall asleep on me.”  
“Oh shit…I’m sorry.”  
“Go back to sleep” he drawled, rolling his eyes “you’re tired.”  
“Wait!”

Barry’s eyes went wide open, like he was surprised by his own outburst. Len tilted his head and waited for the Speedster to talk.

“C-could y-you… I mean…W-will you s-stay?”  
“It’s my room, Barry” he shrugged “I’ll be back.”

Len heard Barry sighed in relief and he let him go. The thief leaved the room and Barry looked around him. The room was small but warm. Some pictures on the wall and a lot of books around, different type of books; Barry spotted the sci-fi sections and smiled.  
He heard the thief walked back in the room and he felt the mattress dropped on the man’s weight. Carefully, Barry turned to his Nemesis to see him a book in hand and glasses on his nose.

“Snart?”   
“What is it, Scarlet?” he asked without paying attention to him  
“Thank you…”  
“What for?”   
“Letting me coming here and sharing your bed with me?” he smiled sadly “You could have let me in the couch”  
“It’s because Sebastian insisted that I bring you in my room, Scarlet.”  
“Still” he smiled “I knew that you had good in you”

Len rolled his eyes and sighed; Barry looked so vulnerable at this moment and the old man didn’t have the force to argue…or push him out of his bed.

“Whatever you say, Barry. Now sleep. I need my beauty sleep”

Then Barry smiled and saw the ring on Len’s hand. Curious and without thinking he took Snart’s hand in his and started to observe the ring. It was pretty, silver with a little blue but something was in plus. Something he couldn’t see, it felt different and warm. The young CSI was about to ask when he realized that he took the man’s hand without his consent and looked at his ring like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Barry let Snart’s hand goes and blushed, still feeling the piercing blue eyes on him. It was an awkward silence and Barry’s heart started to race.

“S-Sorry? I-it’s pretty and… I don’t know, I mean I wanted to see it, It was like I was dragging to it and I couldn’t resist the urge to see it closer. It was really awkward, I mean, I should have asked –”  
“Barry breath” he chuckled “It’s okay.”  
“I’m sorry Snart.”  
“Len.”  
“Uh?”  
“You’re sharing my bed, Scarlet. You could at least call me Len.  
“O-oh? O-okay, Len.”

It felt weird for like a second on his tongue but Barry could be used to call him “Len”.   
Barry was glad that the man was still in his life, even if he kept stealing, it was nice to have Leonard Snart back in his life. Barry closed his eyes again, less anxious and somehow happy. Without a warning, he fell in the warm arms of sleep.


	8. In Which Barry has finally some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry spend the whole day with his enemies

The next day, Len is the first one to be awake because of a phone call and he couldn’t move; Barry was holding him like a damn octopus; head on his neck, arms around his torso and their legs were tangled. The Legend chuckled quietly and tried to escape the warm of the body next to him but once he moved, Barry’s grips tighten around him and the young man groaned quietly.

“Barry?” he whispered “Barry wake up.”

Barry groaned loudly but didn’t move. His eyes were still close and his breath slightly tickled Len who started to feel his blood going right to the south of his frozen body. The man turned his head to the phone on the night table and sighed deeply.

“Barry, it may be important…”  
“I don’t want to answer.” He grumbled “If it’s Joe, Iris or Flash’s business, I don’t want to know. I’m in vacation” he huffed “I want to sleep forever and you’re too comfy and cold to make me move”  
“Barry” Len chuckled “The phone, now.”

Finally, the younger man sighed, grumbling something and rolled in the bed to take his phone before going back to hide his face in Len’s neck. The older man raised an eyebrow but let him. It was a nice and warm sensation…He was fucked.

“It’s Joe and my team sent like thirty texts.”  
“What do they want?”  
“Apparently, Iris told them that our story was over. Caitlin is worried and Cisco wants me to come for a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon at his place, he wants to cheer me up and it’s nice but no thanks. Joe wants explication like it’s my fault…”  
“It’s only eight in the morning, Barry. Take your time. I’ll take my breakfast, want to join me?”  
“Yes please”

Len nodded and they get up. Barry takes his time to analyze every room of this safe house. Upstairs were a long corridor, six bedrooms, one free bedroom, a big bathroom and huge stairs, apparently this safe house had another floor. Downstairs were the open kitchen, the living room, both close to the exit, another bathroom and a door that gave the access to the patio, the garden and the pool.  
  
Len entered first the kitchen and greeted everyone. Apparently, all of his Rogues were awake. Hartley was half asleep on Axel shoulder, Lisa had her favorite mug in her hand, probably coffee, messy hair and tired eyes, Clyde chatted with Axel about some movies they watched yesterday, Sky ate her cereal, Mick, freshly back from his adventure on the Waverider, was cooking and Len couldn’t be more thankful for that; none of his Rogues can cook properly. Happily, when Sebastian was in the mood he cooked for them. Shawna was watching the cartoon with her coffee in her batman cup in the living room and Mark drank his coffee while Sebastian hummed quietly close to him, headphone in their ear. Len raised an eyebrow; the older Mardon wasn’t really a morning person and can barely stand his teammates when he opened his eyes. That’s was new to see him not growling at them when he asked for the chocolate or a toast. Maybe his crush on Sebastian was more than Len thought.

“Look who is awake” smirked Lisa “Hello brother! Barry, nice to see you again. You look good in my bro’s clothes.”  
“H-Hi!” he smiles awkwardly, his cheeks red of embarrassment “Sorry I didn’t mean to bother you all…”  
“Pancakes” asked Mick  
“Y-yes, please” he blushed  
“Awn! Adorable” smiles Sebastian “How do you feel?”  
“My heart is still in a million piece” sighs Barry “But I’ll be alright… I guess?”  
“What did we miss?” asked Clyde  
“Barry, it’s up to you. If you don’t want to talk about it just…”  
“Iris and I broke up. She told me that she couldn’t do this anymore, dealing with me and the Flash… and she has someone else…”  
“Oh honey” said Lisa “You want us to pay her a visit?”  
“Lisa” sighed Len, rolling his eyes  
“What? It was just a question! None should let go their golden partner! Look at him! He’s a husband material.”  
“Agreed” yelled Shawna still looking at her cartoons but with a thumb up.  
“Too bad I’ve already eyes fort another genius.” Lisa pouted

Sky stared at her cereals then she smiled brightly. She saw something apparently and Len raised an eyebrow at her. The girl shook her head and ate her cereals, still smiling. The thief didn’t insist.  
  
In the afternoon, Sebastian, Mick, Lisa and Len were lazily lying in the chair close to the pool, sunglass on their face, while the others were fighting in the water.

“FOR THE WAR” yelled Clyde as he jumped on his brother’s back  
“Oh you want to play like this, brother!” Mark laughed and fell backward in the pool “I win”  
“No!” Clyde pouted as he takes the plastic stick “It’s not over!”  
“Hey, jackass” Shawna groaned “people tries to enjoy water!”

Axel and Hartley on their unicorn buoy exchanged a look and rolled their eyes while Clyde and Mark bumped their fist, smirking at Shawna.

“Fuck” she sighed as she disappeared out of the water  
“Not fair! Get your ass back there!” Clyde groaned  
“If I want!”  
“Don’t go inside if you’re wet, Shawna” Len said  
“Understood, dad!” she chuckled as Len rolled his eyes.

Shawna waved smugly at the brothers as she took a towel. Mark’s eyes posed on Sebastian’s sleeping form. Quietly, he went out of the water and came closer to the winged man before Mark crash on him and hugs him. Sebastian yelled and tried to escape the wet and strong body against his own while Lisa and Mick laughed at him and Len smirked.

“I’ll kill you Mardon! You’re fucking cold!”  
“Sorry?”  
“You’re not sorry, fucker!” he pouts “I’m wet too now!”  
“Then come in the water with us?”

Sebastian glared at him, and then he smirked, his eyes full of mischief. Mark got up and Sebastian followed him on the edge of the pool before he pushed him in the water with a big smirk on his face. The Weather Wizard blinked surprised, yelped but grabbed the smaller man by his wrist and they fall in the water. Barry took Sebastian’s place in the chair and tilted his head, watching the men laughing.

“Are they together?”  
“Not yet” Lisa chuckled “But they’re adorably cute and disgusting in the same time.”  
“I bet six months” Mick said  
“Oh less, clearly less! I bet one month.” Lisa smirked  
“You’ll lose, both of you” Len chuckled.  
“Jerk”  
“Train wreck”

Finally at night, Barry was wearing his suit and waited awkwardly in the front door. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

“Is something wrong?”  
“N-no! It was really fun today, I swear!”  
“Come on, Barry. Spit it up.”  
“I don’t know where I should go after my patrol… I mean, the apartment I own is full of memories and I can’t go there yet…Cisco told me has a room for me but…I don’t want to be a burden for him and STAR Lab seems too cold...”  
“Oh. Hum… I guess Lenny won’t be against you coming back to our home”  
“Really?!”  
“Well, yeah.”

Then, Len came to them, tilting his head. Barry blushed and put nervously a hand on his neck. Sebastian smiled at the thief, already knowing the answer.

“Barry asks if he could be back after his patrol.”  
“If he doesn’t mind being around criminals, of course.” Len winked at Barry  
“Well, I’ll make your room then” Sebastian smiled “See you later!”

Len noticed that Barry was shaking and his eyes were full of tears. He speeded into Len’s arms and hugged him strongly. The Legend froze for a minute then he patted his back awkwardly. Did he say something he shouldn’t have?

“Barry?”  
“Thank you!”

Len chuckled and Barry went on his duty as the Flash then to STAR Lab where Cisco and Caitlin waited for him, worry evident in their eyes. He gave them the version of the story, watching carefully the reaction of his friends.

“So…You’re staying at one of the _Rogues_’ safe house instead of _mine_?”  
“Don’t be a baby, Cisco” Caitlin smiled “I’m glad you found their support…”  
“Thanks Cait! Cisco, I can always visit you for _Star Trek_ marathon”  
“You better, yeah!”  
“Oh, I forgot; Lisa says “hi”…”  
“Using Snart’s sister against me is awful, Barry.”  
“Sorry” he smiled “You want me to set a date between you two?”  
“I’m gonna kill you!”  
“No you don’t! Good night!”

Barry smiled and speeded back to the Rogues’ house after a really long patrol. He crashed on his new bed and fell asleep quickly. The next day, when Barry went to work, Len went to Sebastian’s room where the singer was cleaning his sword.

“Bastian.” He greeted “You’re free to talk?”  
“Yeah, sure!” he make his sword disappear “What do you want to talk about?”  
“I’m curious”  
“About?”  
“I heard you scream, you had a nightmare?” Sebastian tensed and nodded “Since when you hadn’t sleep? I mean real sleep.”  
“Sleep is for the weak.”  
“Sebastian.”  
“Okay, okay. I tried but it didn’t work…”  
“But you stopped to scream when someone entered your room, right?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Mardon?” Sebastian nodded “and he stayed?” another nod “Did you manage to sleep when he was around?”  
“Yeah? I mean having him around is comforting, I don’t know why.”  
“You fell for him.”  
“Whaaat?”  
“Oh come on” Len smirked “Don’t lie to me”  
“I don’t….” Len raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms “Fine! I may have a big crush on him and?”  
“Cute”  
“I swear to god, Leonard Snart, if you try something, I’ll kill you”  
“It’s not like you’re trying to set me up with Scarlet, uh?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

They stared at each other then laughed quietly.

“You should talk to him…”  
“Sure! “Hey Mark, sorry to bother you but I’ve a crush on you. Interested in a date?”…it’s not gonna work.”  
“If you start like this, I’m pretty sure it won’t work” Sebastian rolled his eyes and stick his tongue out “Why do you think it’s not gonna work?”  
“Remember what I told you back in Earth-X? I can’t love…”  
“That’s bullshit, Bastian.”  
“It is not, Lenny… I already told you about Marco and the people I loved”  
“Yeah but it was on Earth-X” Len smiled “It’ll be different here.”  
“…I’ll think about it…”  
“That’s what I wanted to hear” Then Len noticed his friend’s smirk “What?”  
“I’ll ask Mark if you ask Barry on a date.”  
“Uh…Why I’ve the impression to hear Lisa?”  
“Because she’s smarter than us?”  
“That’s fair.” He nodded

Sebastian waved and the older man went back to his occupations. The day went slowly in Sebastian’s opinion; no robots to repair, no suits to make, no updates to create, no villains to fight and none to train with because the house wasn’t equipped for.  
After their diner, he went to the patio and sat on the ground, his carnet in hands, drawing a new suit, singing whichever song was on his mind, probably a song he heard in _Kally’s Mashup_. Sky was obsessed with this show and he watched it with her.

“Nice voice, Birdy.”

Sebastian jumped and quickly turned to see Mark; he didn’t hear the man coming. He was almost as quiet as Bart sometimes and it was terrifying. Mark smirked, probably smug that he scared him. Then the genius realized how the Wizard called him and smiled, a warm feeling in his heart, even if he tried to hide it. Mark called him the first time like this by accident in the battle against the Nazis and then kept calling him that since. Sebastian loved this nickname, it always make him happy somehow.

“Hi Mark!” he winked “Thanks…What are you up to?”  
“I solemnly swear that I’m up for no good.” Mark smiled as he came to sit next to him.  
“_Harry Potter,_ really?”  
“It’s a classic.”  
“You’re such a nerd.” Chuckled Sebastian.  
“Says the guy who looks exactly like a character from _Assassin’s Creed _when he has his suit_._”  
_“Assassin’s Creed?_ What it is?”  
“Clyde will be happy to show you. He’s obsessed with this game.”

Sebastian laughed, making Mark smiled. Then a comfortable silence went between them. It happened a lot but it was good just to sit next to each other nonetheless, Sebastian was a curious man and he has a lot of question for the Weather Wizard.

“Talking about Clyde, Lenny told me that he was dead, how…?”  
“I made a deal with a man named Ra’s Al Ghul to bring Clyde back and it was a bloody mistake but happily I got a friend who actually helped.”  
“Ra’s is alive here!? So… in this Earth, people can die and being back?”  
“Not without a price, Birdy. Magic has always a price.”  
“What’s the price for Clyde?”  
“I won’t tell you” he smirked  
“Oh come on, at least let me have some fun.”  
“By that you mean playing the little warlock?”  
“Maybe?”  
“No way, Birdy. Snart would kill me if something happens to you.”  
“You’re not fun…”  
“I know, I’m a mood-killer.” He deadpanned and looked at Sebastian’s carnet “What are you doing?”  
“I’m working on new suit” he smiles  
“Can I see?”  
“Sure! Hey, last time I see a guitar in your room, do you know how to play it?”  
“It’s mine so yeah” he chuckled and carefully took the carnet “I learned in High School. Having a band attracted girls”  
“Can I borrow it?”  
“Sure! Go ahead but be careful with it, it’s old and I love it.”  
“Of course, Handsome!”

Sebastian ran to Mark’s room, took the guitar and ran back to him. Weather Wizard was laying on his back, on the ground, sunglasses on his face and he carefully turned the page of the carnet.

“You’re staring, Birdy” smirked the man.  
“Well, I like pretty things, what can I say?”

The criminal’s cheeks went pink and Sebastian felt proud to make him blushed. He sat beside him and starts playing.

“I’ve heard this song!”  
“_Million Dreams _from _The Greatest Showman_” smiled Sebastian “I’m in love with this movie, leave me alone” he pouted  
“I didn’t say anything.” He smirked “I think it’s cute but I should admit that _Love Dream_ was a cute song.  
“Blame Sky, that’s her fault…”

The man blinked and laughed softly. To Sebastian’s surprise, Mark started to sing quietly, following the guitar’s sound.

“You didn’t tell me you could sing! You have a pretty voice!!”  
“Thanks?”  
“Man, on Earth-X, you would have been a huge star!”  
“As you can see, Birdy, I’m not really into celebrity” he shrugged “especially on your Earth”  
“It wasn’t so bad if obviously you weren’t Jewish, homosexual, with mental disorders or you knew where you belonged. Unfortunately, I never respected the rules.”  
“What do you mean?”

Sebastian took a deep breath and whispered quietly something but Mark couldn’t hear what he just said. He put his sunglass down and raised an eyebrow.

“What did you just said?”

The winged man tensed while Mark tilted his head, confused.

“Before I meet Lydia, I didn’t know where I belonged… And, I know this Earth think differently than my Earth but…I never explicitly told someone that I wasn’t straight beside Lydia, Bart and Len…”

The Wizard looked at him, curiosity in his eyes then understanding. Mark smiled wildly, turning his head on the sky and put his sunglass back.

“Oh Birdy” he smiled “You don’t have to hide around the Rogues!”  
“What?”  
“I mean, none of us are completely straight. I’m bisexual and everyone here tried with both sex, except Hart. And, about the feeling that you don’t know where you belong, don’t worry. We all know this feeling”  
“You knew that feeling?”

Mark nodded and Sebastian sighed, relived. He wasn’t alone.

“I’m from a criminal family, Birdy. Of course I know this feeling. As a kid, I didn’t want to purchase their path… I wanted…” Mark seemed to think about it “I don’t know, to be honest. I wanted more, then I got enrolled, I became a thief to keep an eye on my little bro… he got killed and I got this” He makes a snowball in his hand  
“Weather powers.” Sebastian smiles “I think it’s pretty badass!”  
“Thanks, Birdy. Your wings aren’t so bad.” He laughs as Sebastian gasped in indignation and slapped him on his shoulder.  
“Hey lovebirds” called Shawna “Sorry to interrupt your date but you should come see this.”

Sebastian exchanged a look with Mark and they blushed furiously then avoid each other gaze while they enter their house. All the Rogues were watching the TV. Sebastian opened widely his eyes; Barry was fighting against a new villain and the hero seemed overtaken by all the controlled civilians around him.

“Boss, what do we do?” asked Mick  
“Central is our home and it’s attacked.” Answered Len “Get ready.”  
“Central, of course” Lisa smirked as she took her gun.  
“Len?” Sebastian asked  
“You stay here, Bastian. Watch over Sky”

Sky was too pale in front of the TV. The Rogues leaved quickly to help The Flash in his fight. The singer sat beside her and holds her in his arms. The kid grabbed his arms and closed her eyes. Being hold seemed to calm her down until she heard the villain’s laugh and her eyes widen.

“That’s him, Bastian. The doll. He’s the first one I saw.”  
“Holy mother of…” whispered Sebastian “It’s gonna be okay, Sky. I promise.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because we’re survivor, baby; you, me, Barry, The Rogues. We can’t die.”  
“How _pathetic.”_

Sebastian tensed, his grab on Sky tighten and he turns to the voice. His eyes went wide open and his mouth formed a perfect “o”. Impossible, purely impossible… he was fucked.


	9. The Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the prophetie is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Sorry for the waiting, my computer died with ALL of the story...Fortunately, it's back and I could have saved the story, yay! :D

A woman was standing up in front of them, leaning against a wall. Sebastian got up, Sky still in his arm, his wings out, hiding Sky and he invocated his sword and put it in front of them for a protection.

“What the fuck!? Don’t repeat that, Sky.”  
“The lightning…” whispered Sky “She’s a speedster”  
“And fuck.”  
“Clever girl” she purred. “And I’m coming for you.”

The lieutenant put the girl down and hides her behind him. He smirked at the Speedster, his sword still treating the woman.

“Sky, you have to run. Run as fast as possible and hide. Okay? I’ll give you time.”  
“Bastian…”  
“It’s like playing hide and seeks with Bart. You remember?” Sky nodded, her eyes full of tears and it broke Sebastian’s heart to hear her quiet sobs. “You’re a good girl, Sky. Now, go!”

She squeezed his hand one last time and ran away from them. The winged man closed his eyes. The girl showed him what is gonna happen and it wasn’t good but he won’t leave her alone against _Her_. He thrown one of his gadgets against the door and a giant bubblegum was now blocking the door.

“Cute but useless. I’m fast, remember? I can vibrate my body through this.”  
“Oh honey, you’re so full of yourself. But you can still try to pass this.”  
“It’ll be fun to kill you.”  
“Try me, West. I’m hard to kill. I’ve got a lucky star” he winked  
“You can’t do anything against me, stupid bird” She speeded beside him and broke his left wings as he gritted his teeth, she whispered in his ear “You know who I am and you know that none can stop me.”

To her surprise, Sebastian laughed and his clothes shafted to his suit. The man grabbed his sword and turned to her, cutting her in her torso and treated her with his blade. Sebastian smirked, ready to fight.

“I knew something was off with you” he chuckled “but we already stopped you in the past, West. Remember, when Lydia killed your bastard of a husband.”

Yeah, Sebastian remembered her; Iris Allen from Earth-X that was married to Flash and a devoted follower of Queen, a speedster named Toxin.

“My time is precious, here. All I want is the girl. Tell me where she is and maybe I’ll kill you quickly”  
“Why her, why Sky?”  
“You told us yourself; she’s the Time. She can change everything if she wants to and trust me, she will change everything when I’ll find her.”  
“Yeah you can choke, Toxin.”

Sebastian glared at Toxin but before he could move she speeded in front of him, punched his stomach and the hero’s back met the wall behind him, his sword flying away. He groaned in pain, metallic taste of blood in his mouth but he got up because he couldn’t let Iris coming after Sky.  
Toxin rolled her eyes under the mask and she used her speed to punch him everywhere. Sebastian didn’t move to escape. He was a fierce warrior; he knew the camps, the war, the death and the grief. He couldn’t escape, that was not right. So he stayed in front of the lady and took bravely all the punch, blocking the only door to escape. Sky needed him for having enough time to escape Toxin. The evil Speedster yelled in rage and broke his second wings, keeping hurt him in any ways possible.  
When his body couldn’t take it anymore, Sebastian felt on his back, his face swollen, almost all of his bones broken, probably two black eyes. His suits cut at some point and two broken wings. Toxin walked quietly to him, took his sword and kneeled beside him.

“I’ll get the girl, Sebastian. And you couldn’t do anything about it. Skylar will die because you’re too weak to protect her.”

Then she planted the sword on his torso, close to his heart. It took all of his last force to raise his middle finger at her and finally passed out.  
Meanwhile, it took them a whole hour before the villain “The Puppeteer” ran away and they freed the civilians. The Rogues were exhausted as much as Barry. They were sitting in the ground to catch their breath until Cisco yelled in Barry’s ear.

_“Barry! We’ve a hurt Sebastian in the lab and a furious ex-god!”_  
“What?”  
_“Bart is back in town. They got a SOS call in their new basement on Earth-X. I don’t know how but Bart is here in STAR. Sebastian is unconscious and badly hurt! Caitlin is taking care of him but we don’t know if he’ll survive his injuries. He already made three heart attacks.”_  
“Cisco, what about Sky?” asked Barry “Is she with you, guys?”

Len raised an eyebrow and glared at the Speedster that swallowed, unsure of Captain Cold reaction.

_“I don’t know where she is. Bart was alone when he came here and he said that she was not in the house”_  
“What happens, Flash?” asked Lisa, her gun already out of its holster.  
“I…I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean?” said Clyde  
“What happens to Sebastian and Sky?” growled his brother  
“Sebastian is unconscious in STAR Lab, he made three heart attacks but Caitlin is taking care of him. Bart found him after they got a call in their basement. I don’t know how by the way. Sky is missing.”  
“Lisa, Axel and Mark you go to STAR Lab.” Ordered Len “I want a detail report about what happens to him.”  
“Understood, Lenny” said Lisa  
“Mick, Shawna and Hartley, go on street and try to find Sky. Be quiet on this. If the Santini or another crime boss learns that my daughter is missing, they’ll try to find her. Keep an eye open in case of cops.”  
“Yes boss”  
“Flash.”

Barry tensed and went straight and narrow, waiting for the Captain’s order. That was scary how Snart could look so calm, so composed in his posture but his eyes were like a hurricane ready to destroy everything in his path as he felt apart.

“I’ll need your help to find evidences on the crime scene. I guess it happened in the safe house”  
“Oh, yeah, sure…”  
“Let’s go then”

Once they’re in front of the house, Barry’s CSI side started to look for evidences. He found a lot of blood, some feathers and almost half of the house broken. First, he went for the bubblegum block and carefully touched it before he got a small but hurting electric choc.

“Outch!”  
“Uh, yeah… Sebastian’s technology” Len smiled “That’s probably the door Sky used to run away.”  
“Whoever did that, they didn’t go easy on him.”  
“Do you smell that?” asked Len “It smell like ozone.”  
“You mean like a Speedster.” Corrected Barry looking around “A woman apparently.”  
“How…?”  
“Did Lisa or Shawna walk in the house with their hells?”  
“I don’t think so…”  
“Yeah, me neither. See there? That’s the impulse she took. Sebastian is as tall as me so I guess that if a man had to throw me into a wall, the impact would be higher in the wall.”  
“So, we’re after a woman Speedster?”  
“Apparently, yes. I think that the Speedster is after your daughter.”  
“That’s why Sebastian kept fighting, to give her time.”  
“Indeed.” Nodded Barry “He did a good job.”  
“We should go to see how he is.”  
“Uh, wait. Is that Angel’s sword?”  
“Yeah. Strange, normally it would disappear if Sebastian didn’t need it.”

Barry took a step closer and kneeled in front of it. He smiled brightly and took it carefully in his hand.

“What happens?”  
“It has blood on it.”  
“Couldn’t it be Bastian’s blood?”  
“There is like ninety-nine of probably that it is but maybe Sebastian managed to hurt her.”  
“It’s only one way to find out.” Barry nodded and Len smirked “You speeded us here, Scarlet. Care to bring me back to my bike? I promise I’ll be a good boy and hold tight” he winks while Barry blinked and turned red as a tomato.  
“I-I…uh, I-I m-mean, y-yeah. S-sure.”  
“Cute.”

Len smirked and put his arms around his neck until Barry ran back to STAR lab. The Speedster went to test the blood on The Angel’s blade while the Legend went to see Sebastian. Len found his sister and Axel waiting in the computers, Cisco talking with them while Caitlin was drinking her tea. She seemed exhausted and angry.

“Where is Bastian?”  
“Lenny, don’t worry. Mark is watching over him.” Informed Lisa  
“What happens? Is he alright?”  
“He’s stable for now.” Said Caitlin  
“Doc had to place him in artificial coma.” Whispered Axel  
“If Bart hadn’t run here when they got the call, Sebastian would be dead by now.”  
“Reassuring, Ramon” sighed Len  
“Whoever did this; they broke all of his bones and cut his chest with his own sword. He lose a lot of blood and when Bart found him, he had the sword on his torso, close to his heart.”  
“So... None see what happens, Sky is missing, Sebastian is half dead and he could be the key to save everyone. What a beautiful day.”  
“Don’t be a grumpy cat, Lenny. You’ll have wrinkles”

The thief turned to the voice to see Bart smirking at him, his arms crossed and leaning against the door. The warrior walked slowly to Len, tilted his head and patted his shoulder.

“Heya, Lenny.”  
“Bart…I… I’m sorry, I couldn’t help him!”  
“Len, how old is Bastian?”  
“He’s twenty-seven…”  
“So, he’s an adult. He makes his own decision. Fighting for Sky until he collapsed was only his will and not because you asked him to protect your daughter. He made his choice.”  
“But…”  
“Don’t try to argue with me, Captain. You’ll lose. Come on, you need a drink.”  
“Thanks, Bart but…”  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Everyone turns to see Joe West taking his gun and aimed Len’s shoulder. All the Rogues present rose on their feet, ready to fight for their leader while Bart raised an unimpressed eyebrow; if the detective shot, he could easily save his friend. Caitlin and Cisco tensed and exchanged a look.

“Joe, gun down.” Said Caitlin “They’re not here for trouble.”  
“That’s because of these fuckers that Iris broke up with Barry!”  
“Glad we helped Barry to be free” Axel shrugged. “She didn’t deserve him anyway”  
“Axel” growled Len “quiet”  
“Sorry boss but it’s the truth.”  
“Listen Joe” started Caitlin “We don’t need more stress.”  
“Since when you’re on their side!?”

Caitlin frowned but she could understand why Joe was mad; the Rogues kidnapped almost every member of Team Flash and treated their lives. Nonetheless, the criminals ran away from Central and they kept quiet; Lisa was a good leader, she knew when she had to attack and when they have to be forgotten.

“Joe, that’s enough” sighed Barry as he walked in. “They didn’t do anything wrong this time.”  
“See who’s here” winked Bart “ The man with a brain”  
“Shut your fucking mouth, _killer_!” yelled Joe as he turned to Bart.  
“I’m not here to fight,_ detective_. I’m just telling the truth.” Bart smirked as he raised his hands “I see that some things never change” he shrugged, clearly unfazed “Unfortunately, I don’t have time to play cops and runner. I’ve to go back and informed Lydia that everything is mostly fine.”  
“Already?” asked Len  
“Yeah… She’s worried sick about this dork but you know, evil is still out there so she asked me to pay you a visit” he smiled “She’ll come tomorrow to make a connection.”  
“Reading his mind?”

Bart nodded, hugged Len, waved at everyone and passed the portal thanks to Seb’s tech. That’s when the rest of the Rogues entered the Lab with a frown on their face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky is missing but X-heroes to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Sorry for the delay, my computer just broke and I lose all of my files T_T

Len quickly noted their dark mood and mentally screamed; none find his daughter, of course but he needed to ask, just to be sure.

“What happens?”  
“None saw her, boss.”  
“Dammit!”  
“What do we do now?” asked Axel  
“We wait… What else could we do?”  
“What the fuck is happening” Joe hissed and glared at Barry “Why on Earth you let them coming here!? What about your identity!?”  
“Aw, detective” smirked Lisa “We were here when Nazis’ decided that our Earth was theirs and we helped for a lot of Meta case beside Mick and I knew long before the others Rogues. You’d know if you were at least listening to him.”  
“Lisa”  
“Sorry not sorry, brother”  
“Plus, Red sucks at keeping his identity secret” chuckled Mick  
“Eh!” pouted the Speedster “….Uh, I can’t deny this one. Joe calm down. They helped me a lot of time and gave me their support.”  
“They _help?”_ Joe looked furious “It’s because of them that my daughter was unhappy! Because every fucking time that you could spend time with her, you preferred go after them!!”  
“Sure, it’s easier to yell at the man who do police’s job on his free time rather than actually doing the detective’s job.” Hartley smirked.  
“If you’re dating a hero” Len added, glaring at Hartley who shrugged “you know that there is a chance that your partner will go after bad people if they do mischief. It’s a part of the inconvenient but you choose to deal with it or give it up.”  
“And what do you know about dating a hero, Snart?”  
“Because I tried, detective” Len drawled, rolling his eyes “You know, two years in another Earth and all. Only this time I was the hero.” He shrugged  
“That’s not a fucking reason! My daughter deserved better than that!”

Barry blinked, surprised. Didn’t he was the one that deserved better? He had enough. Enough of this shit and stepped between Len and Joe.

“Your _daughter_ cheated on _me_, Joe. That’s not the Rogues’ fault, she made her choice and they’re not responsible for that. You can blame me for not spending enough time with her and all of this bullshit but don’t blame people who’re innocents!”

A pregnant silence answered his outburst. Len came closer, putting a hand on Barry’s shoulder as support.

“Always the golden heart, I see but I don’t know if you can call the Rogues “innocents”, Barry” The thief whispered, making the Speedster smiling. Joe looked at Len’s hand on Barry and glared even more as the thief smirked.  
“Okay, uh…Why are you here, Joe?” Cisco asked still tense.  
“CCPD got a call about a destroyed house and the neighbors heard a fight. I was wondering if you heard something…”  
“The destroyed house was the Safe House that the Rogues and I occupied.”  
“You live with _them_!? You told me you stayed at Cisco’s place.”  
“I didn’t tell you because you would have overreacted just like you’re doing now. That’s not the main problem right now” Barry sighed.  
“Sebastian Smythe was in the house when someone entered the place” Caitlin informed, professional as ever “He was beat to death to protect Skylar Snart. None saw her since”  
“Maybe she was kidnapped?”  
“I don’t think so” Lisa said, crossing her arms  
“Why that, Snart?”  
“She’s my daughter” Barry could easily hear the smugness in Len’s voice “She’s a Snart and probably know what would have happen. She’s resourceful and clever.”  
“Please Joe. Sky is only seven. She could be in danger.” Barry begged “Our reality can be in danger too”  
“Fine. I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thank you, detective”

Joe glared at Snart and leaved. Len sighed and went to see Sebastian. Mardon was sitting beside the bed, Sebastian’s hand in his. If Caitlin didn’t warn him about all the medical equipment in the room, Len would have fainted. Even in Earth-X, the winged man hadn’t been so hurt. Guilt hit the thief like a punch in the gut. Sebastian looked like a mummy, only his face wasn’t covered with bands.

“Mardon?”  
“Yes Snart?”  
“He will wake up.” Len heard Mark sighed and slowly turning to him with a tiny smile.  
“I know.”

The next day, Team Flash and the Snart Siblings with Mick were back at the Lab, waiting for Lydia to come. They waited for a while until a portal opened and a very tired Lydia passed the breach; dark circles under her eyes, messy hair and graze clothes.

“Hello!”  
“Are you okay?” asked Caitlin concerned  
“Perfectly fine” she smiled “Just a rough night… Lenny!”

She ran to hug him and he hugs her back with much strength as she hugged him. Lisa smirked and waved at the general as she waved back and slapped Mick’s back.

“I missed you guys. Hey Barry, Mr. Ramon, Doctor Snow”  
“Hi” they smile  
“General” smirked the doctor  
“Lenny I’ve so many things to tell you but that’s not the case, right?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Hey, I don’t blame you for him being hurt okay?” she punched playfully his shoulder “This moron will have to deal with me when he wakes up, though. Where is he?”  
“This way.”

Lydia nodded and followed Caitlin to Sebastian’s room. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Mark sleeping, his head on the mattress and his hand still lied to her friend’s but smiled softly. She can already see their bond and giggled.

“Do we need to wake Mark?”  
“No, thanks” she smiled “He needs his sleep.”

Quietly she walked around the bed and stop when she was in front of Sebastian’s head while the Rogues and Team Flash entered the room. Everyone held their breath as Lydia put her hands on his temples and closed her eyes. They waited for two minutes until Lydia frowned and opened her eyes, flashing yellow.

“A problem?” questioned Cisco, worried.  
“I told to all my friends how to protect their memories and mind against me or any other mind reader. I trained them and make their mind wall strong but this moron made a password on his wall, some tricks and another wall. He’s too damn clever sometimes”  
“You can break it?”  
“Yeah, it will just take me a little time” Lydia sighed and closed her eyes again “We need his memories to find Sky and who did this to him.”

Team Flash nodded and Lydia projected her mind in Sebastian’s. Len saw her frowned and bit her lips. Barry put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. The thief smiled back by automatism then Lydia gasped and her eyes opened, pupils disappeared and all of her eyes went yellow. She started to scream awaking Mark who was ready to fight if Len didn’t stop him.

“What’s happening!?”  
“Sebastian may have shared a painful memory if she didn’t find the right password.”  
“Sharing!?” Caitlin asked, alarmed.  
“Uh, yes” Len sighed “You can use a painful memory to protect you from mind readers.”  
“He’s from Earth-X, his memories should be a torture.” Cisco Added  
“She’s from Earth-X too.” Sighed Caitlin  
“And she can hears you” smirked Lydia. “I’m in.”  
“Do you see him?” Mark wondered.  
“Yes.”

Lydia smiled and went back to face Sebastian. Well, a younger version of his self, the telepathic woman never saw him like this. He was probably around eleven, his brown hair were messy, pale skin with freckles, bright green eyes and a big smile. They were in a lovely house that looked like Sebastian’s old home. He indicated a chair and she sat right in front of him.

“Lydia” he smiles “I knew you’d come for me.”

Even his voice was childish. He looked so young and cute. His smile grew even bigger with a little pink on his cheek. Right, Lydia forgot that she was in his mind and everything that she thought was an echo in his mind.

“Of course, I’d come for you. You doubted me?”  
“Never.” Sebastian didn’t hesitate, it was clear for him that Lydia would come to save him and that warmed her heart. “You’re always here to save my ass, general.”  
“I always knew that you liked being the damsel in distress.”  
“I’m in coma, right?”  
“You’re in an artificial one” she nods “You make three heart attacks…”  
“Is Sky okay?”  
“I hope so… She’s missing but she’s a clever girl and she rocks like her dad.” She winks and Sebastian smiles “What can you tell about what happened?”

Sebastian seemed to think about it. Lydia waited patiently for an answer, taking the cup of tea in her hands.

“Sky had a weird vision; Time only showed her three pictures without explanations. The first one was a doll, the second an arrow and the third a lightning. We tried to find an explanation but nothing.”  
“You told us that, in a text you sent.” Lydia nodded “Do you find something?”  
“Nothing until yesterday.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah… I was with Mark outside when Shawna came to told us that something was happening; Central was attacked by a man who controlled people like a puppeteer .”  
“So you think he could be the Doll? It would make some sense”  
“I guess yeah. The Rogues went out to help Barry but Len told me to stay with Sky but we got attacked by a Speedster…”  
“The lightning.” She frowned, nodding “Nothing related to an arrow yet if we forgot about Oliver.”  
“Yeah…I told Sky to run and hide like we did in the basement.”  
“You mean like when Bart played with you?”  
“Yes!” he smiles  
“What about who…”  
“I don’t remember.” He interrupted her “It’s still pretty traumatic for me so, it’s locked. Another thing to add at my list of post-traumatic syndrome”  
“Thanks for your information, Bastian. You’re helpful and did a great job.”  
“What are you talking about? Without you, I’d be stuck in my own mind palace. It’s pretty calm and quiet here. I don’t like this.”  
“You saved Sky.” She grins “But don’t think that will save your ass when you wake up because you will, you’ll have to deal with me and my anger.”  
“Understood, general. Uh, wait!”  
“Yes?”  
“How are the Rogues?”  
“Len is guilty and an anxious mess. Lisa and Mick are helping him by having his back as always. Barry supports him too. I just came here so, I didn’t see all the Rogues but the Weather Man doesn’t leave your side. He was ready to fight me for you.”  
“Weather Wizard” he corrected “…Mark?”  
“Uh… Not the emo one.”  
“That’s Mark. The emo one is Clyde” nods Sebastian and Lydia smiles  
“He’s really worried about you”

Sebastian’s face went all red and Lydia blinked, surprised. It has been a really long time since she saw him blushed even if this is a younger version of him. Lydia tilted her head, a big grin on her face while her best friend tried to look everywhere but at her.

“Oh my god, Sebastian.”  
“Shut up”  
“You have a crush on him!”  
“I said shut up!”  
“Oh hell no! That’s so awesome.”  
“Lydia…Shut up. He’s nice but…”  
“But?”  
“But I can’t help the reminding of Marco…You know, my deceased crush”  
“And you think your crush on…Mark? –That’s his name, right? is only because you see Marco in him?”  
“No! I mean they look alike, yeah but… Their personalities are different…”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know…Marco was nice but destroyed by his family loss and war. He was dark and only showed love when we had sex…With Mark, it’s different… He makes me feel like I’m the only one in the room… We can talk for hours, watching movies or series. Sometimes he stares at me but not the creepy way... It feels good and warm. I don’t know how to describe it. Gosh, Lydia he can _sing._ Do you realize how fantastic he is?”  
“Sebastian, my dear…You’re totally in love.”  
“…But what if my crush on him isn’t reciprocal? I can’t handle the rejection…”  
“Dude” she smiled “He didn’t leave your side since you are in coma. He was going to kill me because he thought that I was messing with your head. Wake up, Bastian. He cares about you and Len is too old for you being in a coma. He will have a heart attack if you don’t wake up.”  
“I know…Can you tell them that I’m okay?”  
“Sure! I’ve to go back to them. I hope I’ll see you soon and not in your mind palace.”

Sebastian smiled and waved his hand before she kneeled to hug him then Lydia went back to reality with a deep breath. Len was the first one to catch her and she smiles happily.

“I know where Sky is.”  
“Where?” asked Barry  
“She’s fine. Lenny, remember when we played hide and seek in the basement?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Remember where she went everytime?”  
“….Oh my god.” He groans. “She’s too clever for her own good sometimes.”  
“Where did she go?” demanded Caitlin  
“She’s safe with Time. She’s hiding in the Time Stream.”  
“What about who did this to him?” questioned Mark, unsure “How is he?”  
“The thing is” Lydia sighed “He’s traumatized… another thing to add in his PTSD. His brain refused to remember what happens.”  
“So, we’re on our own” nodded Cisco  
“Not completely” she smiled “Sebastian told me about Sky’s vision; the doll, the lightning and the arrow.”  
“The doll is for the Puppeteer?” Caitlin tried.  
“Puppeteer? Who gave him this ridiculous nickname?” Lydia asked, curious.  
“Problem with that lady?” asked Cisco. “This is not ridiculous! That’s his power.”

Cisco sounded offended and Lydia chuckled. She patted his shoulder and Len smirked while everyone shared a confused look.

“Mr. Ramon, if I had a problem with you, you’d know that.”  
“Lightning is for Red, obviously.” Mick added “But the arrow?”  
“Green Arrow, maybe?” Cisco said  
“I don’t think so” sighed Barry  
“But at least, we know how Sky is and where she is.” Len sighed “You find something on the sword, Scarlet?”  
“No. Sebastian’s blood was on it. I’m sorry, Len.”  
“No need. Mardon, you’ll watch over him?”  
“Yes.” He nodded and went back to Sebastian’s side.  
“Lenny?” called Lisa “What is on your mind?”  
“I think that Puppeteer was a distraction.”  
“What makes you think that Puppeteer was a distraction?” Barry asked, tilting his head, a sparkle of curiosity in his eyes and Len sighed internally, the younger man was too cute.  
“Because the Speedster is after Sky.” Len drawled “And Sky lives with the Rogues.”  
“They knew that if Central was attacked, the Rogues would move to help Flash” nodded Lisa. “She also knew that Lenny would never let her on her own.”  
“She’s a novice, so she couldn’t have handled all the Rogues.” Barry nodded “She knew that it was better for her if she has to fight only one Rogue.”  
“Sebastian is not a Rogue” Len sighed  
“So…We wait for the Puppeteer to come back?” asks Cisco  
“Do you know anything about him?”  
“His name is Kendall Simons” Cisco showed a picture to everyone “That’s him.”  
“_What?”_

Len turned to Barry and raised an eyebrow. He was way too pale and the thief didn’t like this. Lydia tilted her head and frowned while Caitlin and Cisco shared a look, Mick and Lisa did the same thing in background.

“You know him?”  
“He’s…He’s Iris new boyfriend…”


	11. In Which Everything goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is traped and doesn't know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me, again! I'm sorry for all the delay but finally my pc is back so are my files!

“What do you mean, Barry? Iris is with a criminal?”

  
Barry shook his head; it made his friends exchanging a look, worry all on their face while Len crossed his arms, leaning on the wall behind him.

“I don’t think she knows that…She would never be with a criminal.”  
“Your faith in people never stops to amaze me” drawled Len

Barry blushed, making the Meta smirking; damn he loved this color on the Speedster. Lydia seemed lost in her mind and she slowly raised her eyes at Barry.

“Does his power work like mine?” She asked, frowning.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean the Puppeteer can controls people with his mind….Just like me?”  
“Ow, fuck” Lisa groaned. “How could we kick his bloody ass?”

Bart put his hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder and smiled gently at her; he had an idea; Lydia tilted her head, waiting for his plan.

“Lily, do you remember the headphones Sebastian made for me when I couldn’t protect my mind from you and too weak to make a wall?”

Lydia blinked, processing what Bart said and she smiled happily, joy full on her pretty eyes.

“You’re a genius! It seems like our best option for now.” Nodded the general “Mr. Ramon, ugh, Cisco, if I bring these headphones here, could you copy them?”  
“Really?” groaned Cisco “I can do better than that! When will you bring them?”  
“Bart can go look for them. If it’s okay with you, love?”  
“Sure.” Bart nodded “I just need a portal and bring them to you in no time.”  
“I’ll need them for the Rogues too” added Len.  
“I may try.” Cisco said  
“You’ll succeed, Cisco. I believe in you!”

Lisa grinned when Cisco blushed and pouted. She really wanted to hug the man but the engineer wouldn’t probably like that so she stayed on Len’s side.  
Lydia sighed before she gave a light punch in Len’s shoulder, a small smile on her lips.

  
“Meanwhile, if you could please stay out of troubles, I’d be glad. My hair started to turn white because I’m worried about you all and honestly, I’m too young to have white hair.”  
“It would suit you” smiles Len  
“Like it suits you, old man?”

Len groaned, pushing her with his shoulder but the small woman laughed and followed her loved back to Earth-X.  
Later, Barry and Caitlin helped by the three thieves spent a few hours finding information on Kendall Simons while Cisco worked on the hearing aid; Kendall Simons was twenty-six, worked at STAR Lab when the particle accelerator exploded, lost his wife and first love in the explosion and their unborn child. None heard from him after her wife was buried.

“Well, I understand why he wants change the past” Caitlin frowned, ruffling her already messy hair “I mean if I could change everything and bring back my beloved…”

She seemed lost in her thoughts for a time until Mick awkwardly patted her shoulder. The woman sadly smiled and shook her head, focusing on their enemy.

“Changing Time as consequences” Barry sighed “And trust me, they aren’t fun…”  
“Our lucky day” grumbled Mick “We have a who and a why but nothing related to the Speedster. Any other brilliant idea?”

A silence answered the pyromaniac and Lisa frowned her nose, thinking about something then she shrugged.

“Maybe…Maybe she wants Sky for the same purpose as the Puppeteer and used him as a distraction?”  
“What do you mean, Lise?”  
“You’re Sky’s dad. I’m her auntie and The Rogues are family; of course we won’t have leave her alone in our house.”  
“I don’t understand.”

The fact that Barry interrupted her made her annoyed but she kept going, ignoring his intervention.

“I mean that if I wanted the most powerful child with time power protected by a family full of criminal, I’d proceed like that; eliminate the danger, bring the kid and leave.”  
“So…She wants to change her past?  
“It’s our best lead” Caitlin nodded. “I mean we have the Puppeteer purpose but her?”  
“I guess we will see when she’ll be back”

***

  
At noon, Lydia and Bart arrived in STAR Lab with backpacks and some gadgets made by Sebastian.  
Joe glared at Bart who ignored him, squeezing quietly Lydia’s hand as she smiled lovingly at him and focused on what Caitlin told her. Cisco shook Bart’s hand and the Speedster blinked, not used to have any contact beside his own team. The man cleared his throat and lowered his head to Cisco.

“Where can I put these gadgets?” Bart asked politely “We thought it could be useful against a Speedster and a mind controller.”  
“We have a training room” Cisco gulped but Bart smiled and he seemed a little less scary for a second. “…I’ll show you”  
“Thank you, Cisco”

Bart took his bags and followed Cisco while Lydia learned what did they find the Puppeteer.

“That’s fun…”  
“What it is?” Caitlin asked

The mind reader shook her head a small smile on her face, crossed her arms and looked at her friend.

“The doll, the lightning and the arrow” Lydia whispered.  
“Yeah?” Caitlin tilted her head, curious. “What about it?”  
“I mean it clearly said me, Bart or Barry and Arrow as evil. Don’t look at me like that, detective. Bart had a redemption arc.”  
“But” Caitlin interjected “The evil Arrow is already dead.”  
“Can someone call the Grumpy Cat?” Lydia smirked “I think he’ll be helpful.”  
“I’ll bring him!”

And Barry flashed away before someone could say anything and Lydia snorted. Ten seconds later, he was back, Oliver Queen on his right.

“General” Oliver groaned “What am I doing here?”  
“…Barry didn’t tell you?”

Caitlin and Lydia turned to Barry who smiled, a little embarrassed. They laughed quietly and Oliver glared at the girls.

“I didn’t lose time for explanation. I don’t like wasting my time”  
“Okay, I’ll tell you; you’re here because we think you can help us” Caitlin said “Sky saw three different pictures and—”  
“Snart’s daughter?” Oliver interrupted the doctor, glaring.  
“That’s not what it’s important now.” Lydia sighed “She saw three pictures which is weird because usually, she sees time and every possibilities but this time, her dad gives her only the pictures.”  
“Snart gives her three pictures? Does it have something to do with me?”  
“Her biological father, Time.” Corrected Caitlin  
“…Sky is Time’s daughter? Like…Real Time!?”  
“Yes” Lydia nodded. “The thing is that Sky saw an Archer, a Doll and a Lightning.”  
“Yeah and?”  
“We think that it could have something to do with you but—”  
“Hum” Oliver nodded “Do you think it has something to do with my evil doppelganger?”  
“I don’t think so” Barry said. “Beside, he’s dead. The doll represents the Puppeteer while the lightning represents the evil Speedster.” Barry informed “…maybe I should go to talk with Iris?”  
“Can I come with you?” Lydia asked. “I’ve a feeling about it.”

Oliver frowned and Barry seemed uncomfortable with this. Bart speeded beside her girlfriend and kissed her cheek while Cisco joined Caitlin.

  
“Lily, we should go back to The Rogues’ home.”  
“You stay with the Rogues?” Oliver asked, curious.  
“Well yeah” Bart shrugged “Len is family so are the Rogues.”

Lydia wanted to say something when she felt something in her stomach; a really bad feeling and she frowned deeply then turned to her boyfriend who seemed worried.

“Bart, the Rogues, something is wrong with them. I can’t… I can’t feel them!”  
“I’ll check on them. Cisco are the—”  
“No! Not yet, I’m working on it!”

Bart nodded, kissed Lydia on the forehead and shifted into his suit before he ran to the safe house. But nothing prepared him as he saw the chaos inside the house; Axel fighting Hartley, Clyde trying to strangle Shawna while Lisa used her gold gun against Mick’s fire gun.

“What do we do?” Barry asked totally panicked.

The ex-killer jumped; he didn’t hear Barry following him and didn’t even noticed Oliver with them.

“Knock them out and we bring them to STAR.” Bart answered. “Lily can do something for the—”

Before Bart could end up his sentence, a man appeared in front of them and they quickly recognized him as Kendall Simons, the Puppeteer; red hair; black suit and a dark red mask.

“Hello~” he purred “Nice to see that you joined our little party”  
“I guess that you’re the Puppeteer” Bart growled. “Free the Rogues.”  
“Hum, let me think about it…No” he giggled “Bring the girl first and maybe I’ll think about it.”  
“Flash, Arrow go take care of the Rogues”  
“Shadow, are you—”

Bart turned to them, an evil smirk on his burned face. He looked like a lunatic, ready to burn the world and Barry almost freaked out because he looked exactly like the old Savitar. Oliver frowned but he took Barry by his shoulder and ran inside the Rogues’ home as Bart focused on the Puppeteer.

  
“I guess we will fight?”  
“Oh no darling, no” Bart chuckled “I’ll kill you.”

Kendall’s eyes turned red and smirked proudly; Bart really wanted to kill him. Not because he was a cold blooded killer, let’s be honest for a minute; he killed a lot of people but this man in front of him reminded him of what he was before he met Lydia and he didn’t like it. So he speeded to him, fist up in the air but The Puppeteer smirked as a purple lightning came and threw Bart away with a kick on his stomach. His body flied away like a rag doll and his back stroked a wall. He groaned and spited blood before he stand up, still ready to fight, a playful smirk on his face as he looked at the couple.

  
“Look who’s here” Toxin smirked “The Fighter’s Puppet.”  
“I should have killed you myself back there.”  
“Remember me, cutie?”

Bart rolled his eyes, wiping the blood from his chin: of course he would remember the wife of the man that tortured his lover and took part of the experimentation.

“Forgetting a bitch like you, Toxin? Never.”

Toxin laughed, shaking her head like they were old friends. Puppeteer made something that look close to a string of red energy just like when Lydia used her power to control someone.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, mate.”  
“Who said it was for you?”

  
Bart blinked as Puppeteer smirked and threw his string right to Oliver who followed Barry out the Rogues’ house. Nevertheless, Barry was faster as he pushed his friend out of the red wire and took it right in his chest. Suddenly, he wasn’t moving anymore. He just looked like a deactivated robot; his face looked on the ground, his arms hanged down and his slow breathing was the only thing proving that he was alive.

“Oh fuck” groaned Bart “Arrow, get out of his way!”

But it was too late; a second red wire went right to Oliver’s head and just like Barry, he went on his deactivated robot mode.

“Who would you choose to save, Shadow? The Flash’s Rogues or your precious heroes?”

The man growled; he failed to save someone today. He couldn’t use his speed to save one of them; he had to make a choice. Bart took a deep breath, clenching his fists.

“What do you want, Toxin?”  
“Give me the girl and everything will be over.”  
“You know we won’t give her away like that.”  
“Oh you heard that, dear? The ex-evil won’t give us the girl. What could we do to change his mind uh?”  
“What about a fight to death between The Rogues and The two heroes?”

Bart tensed and threw a hopeless look at the heroes then at the Rogues; they looked like some fucking puppets. What could he do against them?!  
Suddenly, he felt someone touching his arms as he lowered his head, he saw a small girl with a bow and arrows on her back; bleu hair, dark skin, blue eyes and wearing a blue and white suit.

  
“Hey, hero” she said “Did you call?”


	12. In Which the Arrow comes

“Who…?” Bart asked quietly  
“My name is Cupid.”  
“Cupid?” Toxin chuckled “What an awful name!”

Bart glared at Toxin but then he focused on the bow and the arrow on the girl’s back. The vision weren’t about Green Arrow, they were about this girl called Cupid who had a full set of arrows with different colors. Right now, she had a black one armed to the mind controller chest.

“Apparently, I made a mistake” Cupid sighed as she looked at the evil couple “I shouldn’t have made you two meet.”

Toxin blinked, amused then she laughed loudly like if Cupid said the most humoristic joke in history.

“Oh, look at her thinking she’s responsible for our meeting, Puppeteer.”  
“Isn’t she cute?”

Cupid opened her mouth to speak when ice almost passed to her chest if Bart didn’t see it coming. He pushed her out of the way and turned to the responsible for the ice.

“Captain, she’s…! Oh, fuck.”

Cupid frowned and turned her back to Toxin and Puppeteer, focusing on Len who seemed manipulated by Puppeteer.

“Look who finally joined the party” smirked Toxin. “I thought you would have loose against him, honey.”  
“Me? Loosing against him? Impossible.” Puppeteer smirked.  
“Give us the girl, Shadow and Puppeteer won’t hurt your friends.”

Cupid aimed her arrow right at Len’s chest while Bart’s brain seemed ready to explode. Len was his friend and he didn’t know the Rogues at all but they mattered to Len and Sebastian so he couldn’t kill them to protect Sky from Toxin. Beside, Lydia would rip his head off if he killed again. Except if he was controlled. Bart shook his head, he wasn’t the moody killer anymore, he changed to be better.

“We can’t hurt them” he whispered to Cupid  
“Then, what is your solution, Shadow? We can’t run away!”  
“Why can’t we?”  
“Because they’re mind controlled that’s not fair to leave them!”  
“Dear” Toxin said to Puppeteer “It’s boring, can you do something?”

Kendall raised an eyebrow before he took a look of his puppets and chuckles. His eyes turned red and with a move of his hand. Bart watched with horror every Rogue taking their weapons against themselves and Barry vibrating his hand close to his own chest while Green Arrow took one of his explosive arrows.

“Stop!!” Bart growled.  
“You have one hour to bring the kid or else…”  
“Okay, okay! Don’t hurt them” said Cupid “One hour, okay. Understood.”  
“One hour, Shadow. Nothing more or else.”

Cupid yelled in horror when Barry speeded to Shawna and put his vibrating hand in her chest. Bart took the small girl by her waist and speeded away.  
A second later, he reached STAR Lab and almost threw up but Lydia caught him and he put his chin on her head.

“Lily…”  
“I’m right here, love.” She whispered “You did your best.”  
“What happened?” Caitlin asked  
“Where are Arrow and Flash? Who is this girl?” Joe growled.

Cupid rolled her eyes but her sui slowly vanished to show a teenager with black half long half short hair, dark skin, brown eyes and a tattoo on her neck looking like a bar code. She was wearing a orange t-shirt under a denim jacket, orange sneaker and a baggy jean.

“Another meta?” Cisco frowned.  
“Hello I’m Cupid but my real name is Melissa Anderson and I may have made terrible mistake.”  
“What did you do?” the doctor gently asked.  
“Okay, first, let me explain my power; I can make people meet and fall in love.”  
“You make people fall in love?” Joe asked, skeptical.  
“Like Rainbow Raider?” Cisco tilted his head “You can influence them?”  
“No, I don’t shoot random people to make them do whatever they don’t want to…It’s more like I see soul mate and reunite them. For example, I’m responsible for Cold first meeting with Flash.” She giggled “I used a red arrow but I didn’t know he was already in a relationship…Flash ignored my command, Cold didn’t.”  
“Red arrow?” Lydia asked  
“These are for passion and deep love just like you and Shadow.”  
“Now, about your mistake?” Joe pressed.  
“She didn’t know them at the moment” Bart defended fiercely “For her it was just red string put together”  
“Melissa, we won’t be mad. Just tell us…”

Bart smiled at his girlfriend; Melissa was a teenager, she didn’t need all of this pressure, she felt enough guilt. Lydia gently put her hand on her shoulder with an encouraging smile. Damn, he loved this woman. Melissa hesitated again but sighed, playing with her hands.

“I…I made the Puppeteer and Earth-X Flash’s wife meet and…a-and now…”  
“It’s okay, girl.” Cisco smiled “We could fight them. Oh wait, you said arrows!? You use arrows?”  
“She’s the one Sky saw” Bart nodded.  
“Where are Arrow and Flash?” repeated Cisco.  
“Puppeteer and Toxin have our allies under his spell. They got Len too”  
“W-what?! B-but I trained Len for the mind control! He can’t be—”

Suddenly, the door from Sebastian’s medical room opened and Mark passed it, an apple half eaten on his left hand and dark circles under his eyes.

“What’s happening” questioned Mark “Uh, why is everyone so serious? Someone is dead?”  
“Something like that” Melissa said. “Puppeteer and Toxin want the kid or they’ll kill everyone.”

A loud silence answered the teenager but Bart rolled his eyes and ruffled Melissa’s hair; he didn’t like her being sad with guilt. She was so young…fuck; here he comes, adopting every child passing his pass. Lydia snorted, still comforting Melissa; she knew what he was thinking, fuck.

“Don’t worry. We’ll have a plan.”  
“I’ll meet them and I’ll drag them to hell.” Mark whispered quietly.  
“It’s a plan” Lydia nodded “But we need something better.”  
“Maybe it’s time to call your Time girl, uh?”

***

Leonard Snart was a patient man; he waited thirty years to kill his abusive father, spend two years dead in Time stream, two more years in another Earth, flirted with Flash for like a hundred years –maybe less but it feel like it, before Barry finally understand that_ yes_ he was flirting and he would probably wait a lot more until the Flash is ready to do something about it. Len was a patient man and his patience started to lower by second; of course he wouldn’t be controlled by Puppeteer – Lydia trained her team every day, five hours by day but he wanted to know what was their plan and be the double agent. Internally, he sighed deeply because, obviously Toxin would attack him and send her ridiculous boyfriend after him. So he just acted like he was controlled.  
Did he say that the Puppeteer was a shitty nickname and the outfits were even more ridiculous? Because let’s be honest for a minute, Len saw thing in his long life; the Rogues in their “suit” of super villains, Lisa giving him his “suit” that looked like a costume for a fucking elf of Santa Claus and this hideous glasses where he couldn’t see anything. Thanks god, he had his parka and Sebastian to save his fashion.

“Babe it’s boring…Can you make them fight?”  
“Sure! Which one?”  
“I want the Weather guy against the bomb one.”

And… fuck.

“It sounds interesting but what about Flash and his lover?”  
“Uh?”  
“I mean Snart against Flash” Len tensed as Puppeteer spoke “It’s obvious that they never really fought each other.”

Double fuck.

“As much as I love this idea, darling” Toxin laughed “If we hurt them, we will lose money.”  
“Money?”  
“I sold some of the Rogues to a brothel and both Snart are now the propriety of Santini.”

Some ice started to form in Len’s hand and the man kept trying to hide it. Damn, he really wanted to kill the Puppeteer but if he moved right now, he’d blow his cover away and it wasn’t the right time; he needed information.

“What about the precious heroes?”  
“I’d see them rather dead…Do you think they’ll come?” Puppeteer asked.  
“Of course, darling.” Toxin purred “Fighter can’t resist the urge to save everyone just like her hopeless heroes.”  
“But the Rogues aren’t nice.”  
“They’re criminals with some heart, baby. Fighter won’t hesitate to bring the kid to save them.”

Len raised an eyebrow; Toxin didn’t know really Lydia if she even thinks that she’d sold his daughter to save his Rogues. Suddenly, Toxin turned to the Puppeteer and then, Len saw with horror, his Rogues fighting against each other.  
One hour later and all the Rogues and heroes down, deadly tired, the old man quietly sighed with relief; Lydia came with Bart, Mark, Cupid and team Flash. No sign of Sky and/or her suit. Lydia was wearing her general’s clothes and she looked fierce and determined.

“Toxin” she said  
“General. Happy to see me?” Iris purred, looking at her nails while Lydia glared then smirked, crossing her arms on her breast.  
“How is your husband?”

The glare Iris sent to Lydia was deadly and honestly, Len would be scared if he didn’t play a role but Lydia didn’t flinch when Iris used her speed to punch her in the jaw. She just split the blood, smirking and remove it from her chin. Bart tensed but didn’t move; his body shaking dangerously with his wrath.

“Where is Iris West from Earth-One, Toxin?”  
“Dead.” Killer Frost almost freeze her but Toxin moved to the right, smirking. “Oh I’m sorry, was she your friend Frosty ?”  
“Call me Frosty once again and I’ll rip this freaking smile out of your bloody head.”  
“Frost” Bart groaned. “Keep it cool.”

Killer Frost groaned back but didn’t move.

“So, where is the kid?”  
“Sky is occupied for now.”  
“That wasn’t the deal, general.”

Puppeteer raised his hand and the heroes saw Clyde putting his hand full of lightning close to his heart and Arrow aiming an arrow to Barry’s chest.

“The deal was to bring the kid” Lydia gritted, tensing “and she’ll come but she’s Time’s daughter. She has responsibility”  
“I’m starting to lose my patience.”

Lydia frowned and everyone could feel her anger; she was mad because this woman held her like a fucking prisoner. She felt like she couldn’t make a move without risking The Rogues’ lives or Barry’s or Arrow’s.

“Oh did I make you mad, Fighter?”  
“Let my brother go” Mark said taking a step toward her but Bart stopped him. “Shadow, I can’t let this happening! Do something. I can’t, I can’t loose him again” he whispered “Please, I’ll do everything you want but let my brother go.”  
“Everything uh?”  
“Yes!”  
“Kill the bird.”  
“What?” Mark asked, his eyes wide open “What did you ask?”  
“Kill the Angel and I’ll let your brother go.”  
“That’s unfair, Toxin.” Cisco said, frowning.  
“Shut up, I wasn’t talking to you. So, Mardon? Do we have a deal?”

Mark seemed lost for a minute, thinking loudly for Lydia and he slowly looked at her.

“Don’t” Lydia whispered “She won’t keep her promise, Mark. Please, don’t listen to—”  
“An eye for an eye” Mark whispered “I’m sorry, Lydia. I really am but Clyde is my brother”

Without a warning, Mark used his power against the heroes before he ran away. Bart tried to stand up but his legs were frozen, Lydia took a lightning while Melissa, Killer Frost and Cisco were throws against the wall.

“It seems like you have a traitor in your team, Fighter.”  
“Shut the fuck up” Melissa groaned “Gosh, I really can’t stand you.”  
“And who’s that?”  
“Your worst nightmare, blablabla .” she laughed “Are all villains this damn annoying?”  
“Show some respect, kid or else…” Puppeteer warned.  
“Or else what? You’re going to control me? Been there but I really hope you’re ready to see what’s in my mind.”

Puppeteer frowned, his eyes turning red then an arrow was shot her in the leg. Melissa yelled in pain and almost fell but she regained her balance, glaring. Quickly, Bart was beside her for support.

“Killer, she’ll need your help.” Lydia said, glaring at Puppeteer. “Vibes, could you find Mark and stop him, please?”

Cisco nodded and opened a portal to STAR Lab while Killer Frost took Melissa on her arms.

“General” Shadow asked, concerned.  
“Shadow go with them as support”  
“What about you” asked Cisco, afraid.  
“Me?” she smirked, her eyes turning yellow “I’ll kill them.”  
“You can’t escape us, Fighter.”  
“Escaping wasn’t my plan.”

Len mentally asked himself if his general had lost her mind.

_“No, Lenny. I’ve all my mental capacity, thank you very much.”_  
“How did you know?”  
“I’m clearly not Puppeteer, Lenny; I knew you, you have locked your mind with three walls, a pass code and another wall. He’s strong but not that strong…beside your eyes are still blue not their. It’s red.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’ll free the others but for that…”

Why he is still surprised on how dumb sometimes his leader was.

_“Fuck you, Len.”_  
“You need a distraction?”  
“Yes please?”

Smirking, Len used his power to freeze Toxin while Puppeteer turned to him and Lydia jumped behind him, kicked his knee and then punched him with her metallic stick to knock him off. Toxin groaned, melting the ice thanks to her suit and glared at them.

“How!?”  
“I’m a paranoiac” he shrugged “Fighter is a good teacher too.”  
“It won’t matter for too long. You can do anything against me.”  
“Funny, I’d say the same about you.” Len winked, ready to fight.


	13. In Which The Bird is Alive

Meanwhile, Mark was back at STAR Lab, sighing. Quietly he passed the security and went back to Sebastian’s room where he spent like a lot of time these days. He sighed, passing a hand in his hair. Damn he was tired and the deal with Toxin felt acid on his tongue. It wasn’t the first time he did something like this but it was the first time that he felt like shit to save his baby brother.  
Quietly, he walked in to corridor and stopped when he noticed a soft light under it; he was pretty sure he turned the light off before he followed Lydia and her crew. Thinking about Lydia and his betrayal made him flinch, the weight of the betrayal heavier in his stomach; he betrayed his crew, his family but it was the right thing to do even if Clyde will probably hate him, he would be alive.  
He felt like shit, maybe he was one but Clyde was his baby brother, how could he let him down, again? He already lost so much because of the deal he made to bring him back and now, he risked to lose him again because a psycho wanted to mess up their timeline? Not on his watch.  
Mark gulped before he entered the room, quietly; lost in his thoughts and used to the silence of this place, he didn’t notice the hazel eyes watching him like a freaking predator neither the small frame with white hair sitting on the desk.

“Hey Handsome. What did I miss?”

Mark stopped abruptly, his head slowly rising as his heart was ready to leave his body when he played drum against his ribcage.

“Sebastian?” he whispered like the man could just disappear if he blinked

In front of him, Sebastian Smythe, a screwdriver in his right hand, an earphone in his left, smiled. Although, the winged man burst out laughing at his face and Mark thought for a second that he might have loose his mind or be dead from exhaustion.

“No Birdy? I’m sad. I love this nick—”

Sebastian couldn’t even finish his sentence because a pair of lips crashed on his own and warm hands cupped his face. Wait; was Mark really kissing him or Sebastian was still in his coma, dreaming of it?  
The genius blinked, totally taken aback but he quickly closed his eyes and returned the gentle kiss, letting his tools fall on the floor as his hands went around Mark’s waist. It felt good, it felt like home and they both loved this feeling.  
Mark broke the kiss first and Sebastian tried to chase him and the thief couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips.

“Missed me?” Sebastian smirked, eyes full of playfulness and Mark couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him again. “Man, if this is the welcoming for every time I felt into a coma, I’d gladly fall every day.”  
“Please don’t” Mark growled “I don’t know if I should keep kissing you or put you back in coma, Birdy.”  
“Bastian, Mark.” Sky called “It was cute and all but please, we have job to do.”  
“I…I don’t think your boss will be happy to see me…”

Sky nodded, already knowing why Mark was here but Sebastian frowned.

“Why that?”  
“Birdy, it’s complicated.”  
“He made a deal with Toxin; he had to choose between you and Clyde.” Sky said and Mark wished that she kept that information for her.  
“You chose Clyde?”

Mark didn’t look at Sebastian right in the eyes, guilt even heavier in his stomach. The man he loved seemed so concerned and for a moment, he thought that he didn’t deserve the love he saw on Sebastian’s eyes. Gently, Sebastian put his hand on Mark’s jaw to make him look at him.

“Handsome, did you chose your brother?”  
“Yes…I’m sorry”  
“What for? You made the right choice!”  
“Did I?”  
“Of course” he smiled “He’s your brother and you already lost him. I understand, I’d do anything to see Emily again...”

The thief didn’t miss the sadness in Sebastian’s eyes. Mark hated seeing this in his hazel eyes so he brought him closer and massaged his neck and Sebastian sighed happily.

“Can I kiss you?”  
“I’d love it, yeah.” Sebastian whispered “Don’t ask, just do it.”  
“Okay, stop! Right now” Sky sighed  
“What? Why?” Mark asked, pouting  
“Time’s daughter, remember?”  
“And?”  
“You really want me to say it?”  
“Well—”

Sebastian laughed and Mark loved this sound; he heard him laughs a lot of time but it always felt warm to him. The hero from Earth-X gently took his hand in his and squeezed it, a warm smile on his face.

“I think that if we keep kissing each other like it’s the end of the world, we’re gonna do more than kissing” Sebastian smirked and hugged Mark “Duty call, handsome, duty call.”

Suddenly, a rush of air broke their bubble of happiness when Bart, Killer Frost, Cisco and an injured kid entered the medical room.

“Sky! We need your help! Cupid got an arrow on her leg.”

Sky nodded and walked to them while Sebastian went right to work on the earphone and Mark sat beside him, not far away.

“We need to take this arrow out of your system if you want me to heal this.”

Killer Frost distracted Melissa, Cisco retired the arrow and Melissa yelled in pain but Bart offered his hand as support. Sky’s hand turned white as she healed Melissa’s injuries. Then the Speedster noticed Mark who looked like a kicked puppy.

“You! You betray us!!”  
“I…did…”  
“Don’t be a grumpy old cat, Bart.”

Bart was ready to rip his head off; he betrayed them and swore to kill his twin brother until the Speedster noticed that his twin was perfectly fine and rather close to the man who was supposed to kill him.

“Sebastian?”  
“Yeah, that’s my na— ouphf!”

Bart speeded right in his arms. Sebastian blinked for a second then laughed, patting his twin brother in his back.

“Happy to see me again, bro?”  
“Shut up. I’m gonna murder Mardon then you.”  
“Yeah no, not even in your dream. Leave my boyfriend alone!”  
“Boyfriend?” asked both Mark and Bart.  
“Duh” Sebastian smirked “If it’s okay with you, handsome.”  
“Are you fucking kidding? Of course I’m okay with that, idiot” Mark kissed his cheek, a wild smile on his face.  
“Finally a fucking couple that could work!” Melissa snorted “You’re really cute.”  
“Uh, thanks? Who are you?”

Sky jumped beside Sebastian, a small smile on her lips and the light of knowledge in her blue eyes.

“Sebastian, meet Melissa Anderson. Almost thirteen, orphan in the run and Cupid in the literal way...”  
“How do you know?”

Bart snorted; of course the Snart’s spawn couldn’t present herself in the first place, exposing the others before her.

“Melissa, meet Skylar Snart.” Cisco smiled “She’s a Snart and Time’s daughter.”  
“Oh? It sounds great but creepy in the same time.”  
“It sucks, most of the time” Sky nodded.  
“She’s the arrow of your vision?”

Sky nodded and Sebastian ruffled proudly her hair. She dodged quickly and rolled her eyes.

“We need a plan to help Fighter and my dad.”  
“The earphones are almost ready” Sebastian added.

***

Meanwhile, Len started to be tired; his power started to lower and his body ached. He was too old for this shit and fighting his best friend, his sister and the bunch of idiots that he called family. Lydia wasn’t better, fighting on the mental state and the physical was tiresome, panting and dodging every punch thrown at her.  
Toxin looked pleased with herself as she punched Lydia in her stomach.

“You’re weak and soft. I wonder how you managed to be a general! Resistance is so weak! I couldn’t understand how you—”  
“God, shut your mouth.” Lydia growled, rolling her eyes. “Did you do as much monologue as villain, Captain?”  
“Oh god no!” Then he seemed to think about it “... I hope not. I may have been dramatic that’s for sure but I’m not egocentric enough to hear myself talk for five minutes straight. I can’t do straight.”

Len esquived a kick and punched Arrow in the jaw but snorted when he heard his general groaning.

“I know I should have let you die in this desert.”  
“Yeah and you’d be alone now.”  
“True” Lydia nods as she blocked another kick from Lisa.

Then, a red wire passed through Lydia’s chest and she smirked, feeling the Puppeteer trying to control her. The woman’s eyes turned yellow as she jumped to dodge fire from Mick and jumped on his back as a resort to punch the Puppeteer.

“Lydia!”  
“Can you handle her?”

Len looked worried for a second and Lydia smiled a smile he was used to see; the smile Lydia wore every time she was ready to kick asses. He knew he couldn’t do anything to stop her so he nodded, making an ice shield to protect her against Toxin and the others. The ex-criminal saw her crossed her legs, lowering her head and then snapping it up, fierce and proud. Her eyes went all yellow and Len knew it wasn’t his fight anymore. Lydia fought for the people under Puppeteer control and he was fighting Toxin because this bitch hurt his family.

“Damn, you’re so slow it’s annoying to play with you.”  
“You’re hurting my feeling, Toxin. Here I thought we started to be friend”

Iris growled and punched him right in his jaw, making him laugh.

“That’s all you’ve got? Come on, darling. Don’t be a coward and hit me for real this time! Or…you can’t because what Puppeteer made you is slowly starting to disappear out of you nervous system?”

He should have seen the tornados coming at him but Len was curious about the serum Puppeteer made for her.

“Shut up! I’m stronger than you, than everybody here!”  
“Are you or you think you are?” he smirked “You’re weak, Toxin.”

Why did he think that it was a good idea to make her angry? Len honestly didn’t know but it seemed to work as she started to run around him at full speed, dragging the air around him away.

“Oh great” he said with gritted teeth. “I really hope a miracle could help me now.”  
“There is no hope for you, Snart. You’ll die alone and none will care!”  
“Yeah, I get that” he growled, trying to breathe “you’re the evil one. Good job”

Toxin opened her mouth to add something when a wall of ice stopped her running session. Distracted, Toxin didn’t see him touching the floor and making a protection around him. The thief coughed for a while as air went back to his lungs.

“You’re strong but I’m smart” he shrugged with a smug smile.

Len’s eyes went wide open as Toxin speeded to him and vibrated her hand through his chest and ripped his heart off.

“You think, Snart?”

The thief’s body fall on the ground, lifeless.


	14. In Which Sky is pissed.

Sebastian sighed deeply, explaining something to his boyfriend, still trying to perfect the earphones that could protect Team Flash and Mark who was holding him, his arms around his waist and his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder, listening to Sebastian’s rambling, Cisco and Killer Frost helping the genius while Bart watched over Melissa and Sky. The girl was talking with enthusiasm until she saw it. The color drained from her face and her smiled fell.

“Sky?” Bart asked, worried.  
“I…I…I d-didn’t…. H-how?”  
“Sky? Are you okay?” Cisco asked  
“Visions” Sebastian said, leaving the earphone and walking to her “Sky. You’re with us, it’s okay. What is happening? What do you see?”  
“D-dad” Sky started to shake with fear “I s-saw…”  
“It’s okay, girl. Take your time” Bart whispered, caressing her hair “Breath. In and out… Good girl.”  
“Something terrible must have happened” Killer Frost whispered to Cisco, her arms crossed. “Someone dies?”

None was ready to hear the scream that left Sky’s throat. Bart and Sebastian exchanged a look before Bart gently patted her head and speed away. Sebastian took her in his arms, slowly rocking her.

“I’m sorry” she kept whispered “Dad”  
“Schh, Sky. We’ll find a way” Sebastian kissed her temple  
“I-I… I-I d-didn’t… S-Sebastian, I-I…I didn’t see it coming! ”  
“It’s okay, girl. It’s not your fault” Sebastian hugged her “You did your best and it’s okay.”

Sky hugged back, crying freely on his neck. Gently, he caressed her back, whispering sweet thing on her ear.

“Bring me to her, please…”

Sebastian’s wings moved with anger and he nodded slowly before he gave everyone an earphone. Everyone put the earphone on their ears and Sebastian shape shifted his clothes for his suit and his sword appeared on his hand. Cisco opened a portal and followed them in the park where Shadow and Toxin were fighting, being just a blur motion.

“Put me down, please.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”

The singer put her down and took her hand as support. The man noticed Bart not so far, bleeding and holding his arm; Killer Frost ran to him and Cisco gave him an energetic bar. Bart blinked but took it with a disgusted grimace, starting to eat.  
Sebastian stopped when Sky was two meter away from Toxin who smiled, happily.

“Birdy, nice to see you back! I see that you brought your precious magical girl.”  
“Fuck off” Mark hissed. “Birdy is my nickname, go find your own.”

Toxin blinked, surprised until she started to laugh hysterically. Sebastian saw Lydia fighting mentally with Puppeteer, hidden by the ice but he knew that their leader knew what happened to Len; she probably lost the wire shared with Len.

“I don’t care of what you’re saying, Mardon. By the way, didn’t we have a deal?”  
“Let’s just say it was easier say than done.” Mark shrugged with a smirk.  
“Too bad, Clyde seemed nice and evil enough to—”

Quickly, Mark used his power and made a blizzard around her to lock her in a giant snowball. Sky and Sebastian turned to him and Mark tilted his head, a knowing smirk on his face.

“What? She talks too much.”  
“I agree with you. Ugh, guys?”Cisco pointed at the small light in Toxin’s chest. “I think we have a problem”  
“Be ready to fight then.” Sebastian said as he took his sword “Frost she’ll probably go after you, you’re the one with cold power.”

The ice around Toxin exploded. Sebastian protected Sky with his wings and Killer Frost protected the others with a wall of ice.

“You want a war!? Fine!”

Toxin whistled but nothing happened. The team exchanged a confused look but Sky was taking a steep back.

“Protect your—”

But she was interrupted by the scream of Siren-X who walked like a damn tiger behind them, pushing them away. Some soldiers escorting Siren-X, using guns against them.

“Fuck” growled Cisco as his back crashed on the wall. “We need to do something!”  
“No shit Sherlock” answered Mark.   
“Does she even breathe!?” Killer Frost yelled.

Sky looked around her, hands on her ears, trying to find a way to protect everyone but she knew deep inside of her heart that she couldn’t save everyone. Heck, she couldn’t even protect her own dad.  
Quietly, she rose and Sebastian’s eyes went wide open, already knowing was she was ready to do if it means saving everyone.

“Sky!”

Sky shook her head and smiled at Sebastian, her heart starting to pulse as she walked closer to Toxin. Until she felt a hand holding hers and dragging her away from the war zone, Sky raised an eyebrow at the hand then raised her head to see Melissa smiled sweetly at her.

“Come on, girl. If you do something crazy, let me do it with you.”  
“Why?”  
“You’re Time, we need you.”  
“But—”  
“Sky, Toxin is _crazy_. She won’t listen if you told her that you couldn’t bring her husband back because it was his time to die. I even think you could bring back your dad…”  
”So what’s your plan?”

Melissa sighed deeply and explained her plan to Sky who looked at the teenager like she had three heads.

“Are you sure of your plan?”  
“Who do you think I am? An amateur?”

Sky grimaced and Melissa rolled her eyes, pushing her gently.

“I’ll remember that, Time.”  
“Fine, your plan seems to be the only one we have so—”

Then they heard the scream of horror. Sky flinched, her eyes full of tears when she recognized Lydia’s scream. Melissa clenched her fist around her bow, shaking with anger.

“She won against Puppeteer.” Sky whispered.  
“Toxin killed everyone even Bart. Come on, let’s face our faith”

Melissa took Sky’s hand in hers and they walked to Toxin. The woman smirked at them and Sky could feel the fire in her veins slowly awaking.

“Sky. Finally! I wondered many of your friend I had to kill before you’d show up to me.”

Sky threw a quick look around her and watched with a mid panic that Lydia, Barry and Sebastian were the only left alive; Lydia kneeling with a collar that blocked her power, Siren-X holding her by her throat. Barry was close to Len’s body and Sebastian was hold by Firestorm from Earth-X. Gosh, they were so bruised. The general was crying for the love of her life, Bart’s body not so far from her while Sebastian tried to get closer to Mark’s corpse but Firestorm harden his grip.   
Cisco and Killer Frost not so far, Cisco protected the lady from some arrows from Queen while Killer Frost died because of Lisa’s golden gun. All of the Rogues were dead, mostly because of their own power.

“Don’t be so sad, little girl. You can save them.” Toxin smiled cheerfully “Just like you’re gonna bring my husband back to life.”

Sky gulped but Melissa squeezed her hand gently.

“I can’t…”  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“I can’t bring your husband back.”

Toxin quickly lost her cheerful attitude and grabbed Sky by her throat and Melissa grabbed her bow and an arrow, aiming at Toxin’s head but she was quickly circled by Toxin’s mignons.

“You’re Time! Don’t lie to me!”  
“I…I a-am n-n-not!”   
“What she said is true, Toxin. Sky can’t bring your husband back.”  
“Shut up. Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!!”  
“It was his time, Toxin and neither Sky nor I can do something about it.”

Toxin screamed and threw Sky away before running to grab her again and clenching her hand around her small throat.

“If even you can’t bring him back to me, I’ll send you straight in Hell!”

Suddenly, Sky smirked and everyone could feel the power of the Time Lady slowly rising around them like a bubble. Toxin looked quickly around her and glared at the girl but Sky seemed fierce and proud. She didn’t seem bothered by the fact that her foot wasn’t on the ground.

_“Don’t forget who I am, Toxin_.”

Her eyes turned white and Toxin let her go like she saw a ghost. Taking a step back Toxin almost fell on her ass but she tried to keep her composure while Sky levitated in front of her.

“Your husband died because his time had come.” She said calmly “You killed innocent people that weren’t supposed to die. First you killed Iris West, changing the timeline then you dare killing several people who had nothing to do with you but were important for the Timeline.”

As she walked toward Toxin, Sky seemed more and more powerful

“And you dare hurting Sebastian!? Killing my _dad_? My_ family_? Everyone that matters to _me_!?” her voice was charged by wrath and Toxin looked for support in her ‘friends’ but they seemed terrified “You messed up time over and over for a selfish reason that even my father had to send me fucking _pictures_”

Toxin looked really scared for a minute and then tried to recompose herself when she saw Lydia being held by Siren-X.

“You can’t do anything against me little girl. I killed all of your friend and family.”

Sky turned to the lifeless Rogues and heroes then she looked at Lydia to see her smirk and Sebastian couldn’t stop the laugh coming. The general and her lieutenant weren’t afraid, mad certainly but afraid? Not even an inch, they lose everything that matter to her just like Sky; they had nothing to lose anymore.

“You did” Sky nodded “And, as your punishment, I’ll restart all of this mess and erase you from this Timeline like you never existed.”  
“Uh wait here, Time Lady” Melissa whispered “If you kill her, Mark and Sebastian won’t together. Neither will be Barry and your dad”  
“Then better plan” Sky smirked as she snapped her finger.


	15. Chapter 15

Leonard Snart blinked; he was pretty sure he died a few minutes ago. The man threw a look around him; nine P.M… it was thirty minutes before his death and of course, only he could knew when he died and he was still playing a role. He noticed Barry not so far, frowning. Oh? Did the Speedster know that he was controlled and tried to fight it?  
Suddenly, a rush of hair and the smell of Ozone passed close to the Rogues, Arrow and Flash. Len couldn’t stop the smirk taking place on his features when he spotted Puppeteer’s face.

“Darling? What is happening?” Toxin wondered “Why aren’t they fighting anymore!?”  
“I-I…I don’t know.”

Toxin frowned deeply until an arrow was send right to her feet. Cavalry was here and ready to fight.

“Surrender, Toxin.” Lydia smugly said “You lose.”  
“Oh you think?”

Just like she did in the other timeline, Toxin snapped her finger but this time, nothing happened.

“What?”

Then Bart speeded beside Lydia and threw Siren-X with an anti-power collar at Toxin’s feet with a proud smirk.

“Last chance, Toxin.”  
“I will never—!”  
“God, I hoped you’d say that.”

Suddenly, everything around Toxin became a blur; something came in her vision, an arrow. She grabbed it and glared at Lydia but Len took this as an opportunity and used his ice as a spare and threw it in Toxin’s chest. Focusing on the arrow, she didn’t see noticed the deadly weapon coming right into her frozen heart. The female Speedster blinked and she fell on the ground. She was nothing more than bad memories. Bart ran to Puppeteer and put an anti-power collar on him.

“I’m sorry mate but this is the rule”  
“Kill me…” Kendall whispered “Please, kill me.”  
“Excuse-me?” Bart frowned  
“I lost everything, please… I just want the pain to stop!”  
“I can’t.” Bart whispered “I can’t kill you.”  
“I…I miss them so damn much.”

Bart wanted to argue but a hand went on his shoulder; Lydia came to them, smiling gently.

“Close your eyes.”  
“What?”  
“Close your eyes” she repeated  
“Lily…” Bart frowned.

Gently, the general touched Kendall’s forehead and her eyes turned yellow. The man gasped but he fell on the ground, a smile on his face.  
Bart sighed, holding his girlfriend who was crying quietly. She explained why she can’t refuse Kendall’s request after seeing him dead in the other timeline. The Speedster sighed again, rolling his eyes but kissed her forehead.  
Meanwhile, the Rogues were apologizing to each other and hugging. Team Flash with Bonus Arrow talked quietly but some hugs were exchanged too. Len leaned against a car, watching it like an owl. Damn, he was so tired; once he’d reach his bed, none better interrupt his beauty sleep because he swears to god, he’d kill whoever woke him up.

“Hey, grumpy cat” Sebastian snorted  
“Hey annoying bird” Len chuckled “Glad to see you back. So…you made a move?”  
“Uh?”

With his chin, Len showed Mark talking with Clyde and Shawna. Sebastian blinked then snorted.

“He did the first move.”  
“He did? Damn, Lisa owns me money.”  
“You bet on us?”  
“Like you didn’t know.”

Mark noticed Sebastian’s eyes on him and he smiled widely, waving at him. Clyde and Shawna both grinning like sharks, pushing gently the taller man. The winged man felt dumb for a second but he answered him with an even bigger smile.

“Okay, you two are disgustingly cute.”  
“We’re not!”  
“Gross.” Len drawled “I guess we’ll have some rules to add at home?”  
“Fuck off, Lenny.”

Len couldn’t stop the laugh coming through his throat. Sebastian rolled his eyes but he smiled anyway; he was a happy man now.

***

A few hours later, Team Flash and the Rogues were in Scandals. Mark and Sebastian were enjoying each other presence, exchanging some kisses and side hugs, Lydia and Bart danced on the dance floor; it was messy but they didn’t care, they were in their bubble. Lisa and Cisco were talking quietly and stealing some kiss when they thought that Len wasn’t watching while Caitlin was drinking with the woman of the last time. The others Rogues were drinking, dancing or kissing strangers.

“You have some fun?”

Slowly raising his head, Len smirked when he spotted The Scarlet Speedster in front of him with a beer.

“The time of my life, Barry” he drawled “what about you?”  
“Hum, it’s fine” He smiled

Len wanted to say something when Barry suddenly jumped beside him and hide his face on Len’s neck.

“Scarlet?”

The thief frowned when he felt Barry shaking beside him. Gently, the man caressed the hero’s neck with his thumb and Barry sighed in relief.

“My ex is here”  
“Scary woman?”  
“Abusive man”  
“You want him out?”

Barry closed his eyes; he was so terrified at the moment. They weren’t in Saint and Sinners, the older man couldn’t throw out his ex like that.

“I wish” he whispered  
“It can be arranged”  
“Thanks but no…I don’t want you guys to be expelled from Scandals.”  
“Then” Len smirked “stay close”  
“You’ll protect me?” Barry snorted  
“If you ask nicely, I may think about it”

The Speedster laughed loudly, making Len smile. They felt in a nice silence, drinking slowly and after a while, Barry finally released the tension in his muscles. Once his beer was empty, Barry sighed and slowly retired his head from Len’s neck; the man was so comfy, he didn’t want to move but his beer was empty and he wanted another drink. The Speedster smiled at Len and went to the bar, forgetting why he was so close to the meta in the first place until the time slowed around him; he noticed the hand close to his shoulder and took a step back. The man in front of him offered a wild smile; unlike Len it wasn’t a playful one, it was a smile full of cruelty. Barry could feel every muscle on his body tensing while his heart raced and his brain disconnected.

“My, my, my, look who’s here. Nice to see you again, Barry. I missed you”  
“I-I” he whispered pitifully

Tyler Adams tilted his head, pouting and Barry remembered how he find it adorable at the beginning of their relationship but now? The feeling in his stomach wasn’t love; it was disgust, repulsion and anger.  
His ex-boyfriend tried to touch him again but this time, he was stopped by a very neutral Leonard Snart who took his wrist in his fist. Barry didn’t see his face but he guessed that the man had this annoyed expression he often wore.

“I suggest that you don’t touch what isn’t yours, pal.”

God, his voice sounded so different from the last time he heard it but Barry didn’t care; the relief crashed on him and he sighed deeply until he realized what the Meta just said and he blushed, hiding his face on Len’s back. Was he really Len’s?

“You okay, Scarlet?” Len asked gently.  
“Yes, thank you…”  
“I see that you got a new boyfriend?” Tyler chuckled “Rather old for you, kitten?”

Barry didn’t know if it was because Len was right there but he felt his anger exploded when Tyler insulted Len. Gently, the Speedster stepped in front of the thief and glared at his ex.

“I don’t care about your opinion, Tyler. I won’t care about it ever again. Len is a better man than you will ever be. I’m in love with him, he’s my boyfriend. Go fuck your shitty self and leave me alone.”

His hand found Len’s and gently squeeze it. The cold of his hands made him shiver but it felt right to hold his hand.

“Ooh the kitten has his claws out. Cute.”  
“That’s my line” Snart drawled “But Barry is right; go fuck your shitty self and leave us alone.”  
“Or what? Uh, old man? What will you do?”

Barry quickly noticed the ice forming in Len’s other hand as he touched Tyler’s drink. In a second, the drink was frozen and Len winked at Tyler who loses all of his color.

“I’ll fucking kill you if you go near him ever again.”

Tyler ran away and Len couldn’t stop the laugh coming in his throat. He turned to the Speedster.

“Are you—”

Before Len could add something, Barry was in his arms, kissing him like his life depended on it. Len blinked, surprised but this kiss was quick and he already missed the warmth of it.

“Oh, shit. I-I’m sorry, Len! I mean no, I’m not because I really really really wanted to kiss you since you’re back but I was with Iris, I mean fake-Iris and…”  
“Barry” Len rolled his eyes “Barry breath.”  
“Okay, okay” Barry whispered “Aren’t you mad?”  
“Why should I be, Scarlet?” he snorted “I’m your boyfriend and you love me.”

Barry looked puzzled for a minute until he turned bright red and Len couldn’t stop his smile forming on his face.

“So…You love me too?”

Len rolled his eyes and he quickly catch Lydia and Bart smirking in the corner. Gently he put his hand on Barry’s cheek with a smirk.

“Take a guess, Scarlet” he purred before kissing Barry.

This kiss was slow and gentle, very far away from how Barry imagined kissing Leonard Snart but it was so much better. It was like coming home after spending days or months away. The cold hands of the thief on his waist felt good and Barry couldn’t stop the moan that escape his mouth when Len slowly caressed his skin under his t-shirt.

“Len…”  
“Barry” Len smirked “You want to leave?”

His voice sounded lower than his usual voice and Barry shivered as he kissed his neck.

“Oh my god…!”  
“Boys please” Lisa called “Take a room!”  
“Hum, I don’t know” Len smirked but the small light in his blue eyes made Barry’s knees weak. “What do you think about it, Scarlet?”  
“I-I…._Yes_.”  
“See you guys tomorrow then!” Lisa snorted “Breakfast?”  
“Deal.”  
“Lot of food” added Lydia with a wink “Barry will need it.”

Barry blushed hard while Len passed his arm around his shoulder, kissing his temple.

“Leave my boyfriend alone”  
“Go make babies then”

Lydia waved at them and joined Bart who hugged her, kissing her cheek and smirked at Len. The thief snorted and showed him his middle finger, dragging Barry away.

***

The next day, they were at STAR Lab where Lydia and Bart were ready to go back on Earth-X. unfortunately, Barry and Len were still missing but none seemed to mind them being absent.

“It was nice being back on your Earth to kick asses but I think it’s time for us to go back.”  
“Call us if there is another Crisis” Bart winked “It’s always a pleasure to kick villains’ asses.” Then he turned to his brother and his boyfriend. Mark you better watch over my twin. He’s an idiot and will do everything in his power to be a hero.”  
“Sir, yes sir!” Mark snorted  
“I can take care of myself!” Sebastian slapped his boyfriend on his shoulder “Bart stop being the bitch, I’m the bitch one”  
“I know, I know. Just to be sure” Bart chuckled  
“Can I come with you?” Melissa asked  
“Uh?”  
“I-I…I’ve nothing left in this Earth and…I feel like…I don’t know…A weird connection?”

Lydia smiled widely at the teenager and opened her arms. Melissa smiled and hugged her. Bart hugged them both and laughed when Melissa punched his chest because she couldn’t breathe anymore. Then the Speedster hugged his brother who groaned.

“I’m not dead, Bart! I’ll visit you!”  
“I hope we’ll be at your wedding”  
“Fuck off!”  
“Where is Lenny?”  
“Still with Barry, making babies?” Lisa snorted  
“Ugh, I don’t want to know” Axel yelled “It’s like hearing that your parent are doing another siblings”

They laughed as Axel pouted and crossed his arms. The couple hugged everyone and waited for Cisco to open the portal.

“You’re leaving without saying goodbye? I’m sad.”

Bart smirked, slowly turning to Leonard Snart and opened his mouth to say something until he spotted Melissa and Sky not so far. Maybe he should stay quiet but Lydia laughed squeezing his hand.

“Well, you were occupied and we didn’t want to disturb your activities” Lydia winked.  
“You know I’ve always time for you”  
“Yeah, sure” Bart chuckled “So, wanna hug or something?”  
“I don’t do hug” Len drawled, knowing that it was the magic sentence.

The couple exchanged a look but Len lose his balance when Barry tackled him in a hug.

“Attack hug” he laughed and kissed his cheek.  
“Cute” Lydia nodded  
“Disgusting” Bart smirked

Then Lydia crashed on them and Len growled but he smiled so much that it hurt his cheek. Bart rolled his eyes and picked up his girlfriend who pouted and tended his hand to Len who took it.

“I’m working with children” Sebastian sighed  
“You’ll miss us, shut up”

Then, they hugged again and the couple with Melissa passed the portal.   
Barry put his arms around Len’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Was he? Len seemed lost in his mind for a minute then he looked at his sister who punched Hartley’s shoulder while Axel tried to help his friend, Sebastian and Mark walking hand in hand, Mick and Shawna talking about a movie, Cisco watching Lisa with heart eyes, Clyde and Sky talking about TV show and slowly, he turned his head to see Barry. His sweet Barry who seemed worried for him.  
Len chuckled and kissed his hero gently.

“Yes, Scarlet. I’m okay”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
I really hope you enjoy this little story!  
I'm sorry if there is any mistakes; english in not my mother tongue but if you could tell me to erase them, I'll gladly correcting them~  
See you soon!


End file.
